


The Past and Present of Lucifer Morningstar

by TristisChimaeram



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angel Wings, Angst and Tragedy, Dubious Consent, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Wing Reveal, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Past Child Abuse, Requited Love, Rough Sex, Song: It's You (Ali Gatie), Swearing, Terrorism, Torture, additional plot, future tech.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristisChimaeram/pseuds/TristisChimaeram
Summary: When a group of ahead-of-their-time scientist/terrorists break into the precinct claiming to have planted a bomb in the building, the crew are forced to sit through a hostage situation. They have 'the tech of the future' and who better than to be their first test-subject than the mysterious Lucifer Morningstar. Secret will be revealed, pasts exposed, sins revisited - how will they react to witnessing what their favourite Devil was truly capable of?Set in season 3 (Pierce and Chloe are a thing - ew)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Marcus Pierce
Comments: 74
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people,  
> I don't have a huge plan of how this story will go, but I've got a rough idea. I won't continue it if people don't like it, so please leave comments/feedback/kudos etc. I will also be adjusting tags and warnings as I go so be warned. Also - there will be swearing soooo...  
> Thanks and hope you enjoy,  
> T  
> xx

“Hello, Detective!” came Lucifer’s British accent. Chloe looked up in time to see him walking through the bullpen to her desk. He held two coffees in his hands as he stopped in front of her desk with a proud grin.

“I got you coffee,” he beamed and placed a coffee cup labelled ‘Detective’ onto her desk. She smiled pleasantly up at him.

“You didn’t have to do that,” she took the cup into her hands and took a sip – perfect. He shrugged nonchalantly and took a sip out of his own cup. He walked around the desk to sit in his usual spot by her side.

“I know, but I’ve got a lot of making up to do if I can ever get back onto your good side,” Lucifer took another sip. Chloe’s face fell a little. Things between her and Lucifer had been… tense. Ever since she and Pierce had gotten together, things just weren’t right. Lucifer had hated her relationship with the lieutenant since day one and she had been fighting with him about it ever since.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Chloe asked. Lucifer shrugged and placed his coffee down on her desk.

“Don’t we have a case?” he asked. Before she could answer, Pierce, Dan and Ella walked towards their desk.

“Hey Chloe,” Pierce smiled pleasantly. She smiled back at him as his eyes dropped to the warm coffee clutched in Chloe’s hands.

“Didn’t I get you a coffee before?” he cocked his head to a side. Chloe’s stomach dropped as Lucifer stiffened next to her.

“Um, yeah, but… I wanted another,” she stammered. She spied Lucifer’s fist on the table from her peripheral vision. Dan and Ella looked away awkwardly, clearly seeing through Chloe’s lie as Pierce nodded. Chloe cleared her throat.

“Did you need something?” she asked politely, “Lucifer and I were just about to- “

“Actually, Detective,” Lucifer cut her off, “I have to leave.” Chloe diverted her attention to him.

“What?” her brows furrowed, “You just got here.” Lucifer scratched the back of his neck.

“Yes, well… I have to go,” he stood up, his chair rolling back a little. He made to navigate around the table, but Chloe’s hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. He jerked to a stop and looked down at her hand on his wrist.

“It was just coffee,” she muttered and looked up at him pleadingly.

“For now,” Lucifer said darkly. Chloe’s hand slipped off his wrist as her face fell further. He refused to meet anyone’s eye and walked around Pierce, Dan and Ella towards the stairs. Chloe followed his retreating figure with her eyes. He walked up the first set of stairs to the platform. He made to take the next set of stairs up to the top floor, but the sound of the elevator pinging open and a loud bang made him freeze.

“EVERYONE GET DOWN!” a male’s voice boomed through the precinct. Ella squeaked next to Dan and Pierce as they all tensed. Suddenly, half a dozen men stormed into the precinct dressed in black with ski masks, all holding guns of various sizes. The officers of LAPD instantly pulled out their guns and pointed.

“GUNS DOWN! NOW! THERE IS A BOMB IN THIS BUILDING!” a man boomed from the top of the stairs, “ONE WRONG MOVE AND EVERYONE DIES!” Lucifer’s shoulders slumped – great. The men came filing down the stairs. One pointed a gun at Lucifer’s head while another came walking down the stairs with a large bag, gun raised.

“Guns, tasers, phones, weapons of any sort – now!” the man with the bag demanded, “Or Mr nightclub owner over there dies!” Chloe immediately put her gun down onto the ground and kicked it over to the man. He quickly fished it up and into the bag and walked over to Chloe. She began pulling out any and all weapons and her phone, her eyes glued to Lucifer who was checking his watch impatiently.

“Is this going to take long because I’d like to go home,” Lucifer huffed. Chloe felt like throwing her taser at his head – what was he doing? Instead she dropped her weapons into the bag, Dan following her example.

“Everyone – _please,_ ” the man hissed at Pierce. Pierce eyed the man, gun raised and pointed at him. If he gave his weapon up now, he knew the whole precinct would follow.

“Come on, Lieutenant,” the man growled, “This building is filled with more than just cops.” Chloe elbowed Pierce’s side.

“Give it to him,” she hissed, “There are innocent civilians in here.” Pierce cursed under his breath and dropped his gun into the open bag. The man patiently waited, gun pointed at Pierce as he disposed of his weapons and phone. More men filed down the stairs, minus the one holding Lucifer at gunpoint, all holding bags, ready to collect guns and phones.

A few minutes later everyone was weapon less and defenceless, Lucifer tapping his foot impatiently on the platform.

“This is ridiculous!” Lucifer complained, “I’m leaving.” Lucifer made to brush past his assailant, but the man pulled back the gun and brought it sharply across Lucifer’s face. Lucifer grunted and stumbled back a little. He placed his hand over the throbbing spot on his head.

“What the hell was that for?” Lucifer rubbed his temple.

“Lucifer, shut the hell up!” Chloe demanded. The man pressed the gun onto Lucifer’s forehead. He flicked his wrist, gesturing for Lucifer to move down the stairs. Lucifer could easily get home if he wanted to. He was much stronger than half a dozen armed humans… if it wasn’t for his vulnerability. His eyes flicked to Chloe who was pleading desperately with her eyes. He saw her mouth the word ‘please’ – fine. He sighed and stomped down the stairs angrily. He fished for his phone and chucked it carelessly at one of the masked crooks. He walked over to Chloe’s side and stood impatiently.

“Thank you,” Chloe sighed in relief under her breath. Pierce stood to her left and Lucifer to her right. Dan and Ella stood next to Lucifer, both just as tense as the rest of the precinct.

“Don’t thank me yet, Detective,” Lucifer murmured under his breath, “You can thank me when I get you out of here.”

“You mean ‘get _us_ out of here’,” Chloe corrected.

“No, I mean ‘get _you_ out of here’,” Lucifer countered, “I couldn’t care less about anyone else in this damn building.” Chloe made to argue, but the booming voice of their kidnappers cut her off.

“Everyone sit down! Along the walls and tables!” a man boomed again. The men pointed their guns threateningly at them. Lucifer stubbornly crossed his arms in front of his chest. Chloe grinded her teeth together and dragged him down onto the floor to lean against the side of her desk.

“Detective!” he whined, “Watch the suit! This is worth more than you.” She rolled her eyes.

“Lucifer! I don’t know if you’ve realised, but we’re being held by terrorists!” Chloe snapped. Dan, Ella and Pierce sat across from them against the wall.

“Shut up!” the man roared, “Shut up or you all die!” Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“This is ridiculous!” he huffed, “I want to go home.”

“We all do, man!” Dan snapped, “Stop complaining. We need to get out of this alive and to do that, you need to do exactly what they say.”

“Yeah, but what if they blow us up anyway?” Ella asked. Anyone in her vicinity snapped their heads to her and glared.

“Sorry, sorry,” she muttered, “Think happy thoughts. We’re going to be fine.” Lucifer slid his long legs down in front of him as Chloe stayed curled up in a ball next to him.

“Why can’t you just shoot them and leave?” Lucifer huffed.

“ _Because_ , you idiot!” Pierce growled, “There’s a bomb in a building filled with innocent people and the last thing we want is to die.”

“First of all, there was a point in time where you said the exact opposite,” Lucifer pointed out, “and second, what idiot police station would allow a bomb into its midst’s? They’re bluffing.”

“And if they aren’t?” Chloe arched a brow at him. Lucifer faltered. He made to answer, but no sound came out. If there really was a bomb and it went off, Chloe would die… _he_ would die. He sighed and leaned back against the desk.

“Promise me you won’t do anything stupid,” Chloe demanded. Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“Do you honestly think I’d do something to get you killed?” Lucifer arched his own brow at her. Chloe’s heart warmed a little at that.

“No, I guess not,” a smile played on her lips. Lucifer smiled back a little before turning his head and closing his eyes.

“They’ll take what they want then leave,” Chloe assured herself and the others. She looked past Lucifer’s body to watch their perpetrators. They gathered the bags with their belongings into a plastic box which they used to hold the possessions of crooks that came into the precinct. The men slowly began to tug of their ski masks, revealing red, sweaty faces. One man pulled up a large briefcase onto a desk and opened it. Chloe tried to see what was in there as he rummaged around in it, but his body blocked of her view. She leaned forward to get a better view, vaguely registering Lucifer’s breath tickling her cheek. Suddenly, she lost her footing. She squeaked and tipped forward.

Her hand shot out to the top of Lucifer’s thigh to brace herself while her other hand fisted his shirt. Lucifer’s hands came up, one to her back and the other to her elbow. His breath hitched at the proximity of her hand on his thigh. Her face flushed with colour as she swayed back to her side, snatching her hands away as she found her bearings.

“Detective, there’s no need to be afraid,” Lucifer grinned deviously at her, “I don’t mind a bit of cuddling and comfort.” Chloe glared at him.

“I was trying to see what they were doing,” she hissed.

“No need to make up an excuse,” he brushed away her explanation. His arm swung around her petite frame and over her shoulder, pulling her to him. Chloe gasped as she flattened against his side. She shoved at his chest, but he just settled her further into her side.

“Lucifer! Get off me,” she pushed. He looked down at her with a teasing grin to which she met with a glare.

“Get your hands off her,” Pierce growled from across them. Their heads snapped to him in unison. Chloe’s cheeks flushed as Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t realise you liked the jealous type,” Lucifer looked down at Chloe. Chloe firmly shoved at his chest and this time he let her distance themselves, but his arm didn’t move. Chloe, no longer having the energy to push his arm of her shoulder, slumped back against the desk. Before Chloe could chastise him about something, the sound of thick boots approaching them cut her off.

“What’s all this commotion about?” a man demanded. Lucifer lazily looked up at him.

“Can I help you?” Lucifer asked pleasantly. The man observed him for a moment as Chloe anxiously tugged on Lucifer’s shirt.

“You know what?” the man return the grin, but his was dark and twisted, “I think you _can_ help us.” Chloe stiffened next to Lucifer as he slid his arm off her to face the man.

“Do tell,” Lucifer prompted.

“Well, see that briefcase over there,” he pointed at the briefcase Chloe had spied earlier, “It’s a bit of a science experiment. We attach it to someone, and we can see into their head through holograms. It’s the tech of the future.” Lucifer nodded along interestedly.

“Now we need a test subject,” he continued, “and who better not than the owner of Lux. No one knows anything about you, so let’s change that.” Lucifer fell into a light laughter.

“Trust me,” Lucifer laughed, “If you go into my head, you’ll be in there for a while.” Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. The man leaned forward a little threateningly as he looked down at Lucifer.

“Perfect.” Lucifer stiffened. There was no way in Hell he was letting them into his head. For all he knew, their little science experiment may not even work.

“And if I say no?”

“You, your girlfriend – “he gestured at Chloe who flinched “-and the rest of these people are going to die.” Lucifer nodded as he weighed his options. He looked to Dan, Ella and Pierce who looked torn. His eyes locked with Pierce.

“Look, take what you want and go,” Pierce demanded, “We’re not going to turn into lab rats.” The man observed the five for a moment.

“Blow ‘em up!” he called out to the others.

“NO!” Dan, Chloe and Pierce called out.

“Fine, fine, I’ll do it,” Lucifer scrambled to his feet as the man raised his hand in an ‘at ease’ gesture to his friends. Chloe’s hand shot out and tugged the sleeve of his suit jacket.

“Lucifer, sit down,” she snapped, “I’ll do it.” Lucifer rolled his eyes and gently tugged his sleeve free. He turned to the man and gestured in a ‘lead the way’ sort of way. The man leered at him and aimed his gun at Lucifer. He flicked his wrist, prompting him to walk. Lucifer walked casually to the middle of the bullpen to the briefcase. The man at the briefcase turned to him with a large needle filled with a golden liquid.

“Don’t worry,” the man behind Lucifer sneered into his ear, “This will be very uncomfortable.” Suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of Lucifer’s neck firmly and pushed him onto his knees. Lucifer grunted, but let the man guide him down. The man with the needle walked up to him.

“LUCIFER!” Chloe cried out.

“You move and I blow his head off!” a man threatened. Chloe, Dan, Ella and Pierce watched anxiously as a man penetrated Lucifer’s neck with the needle. They watched the golden liquid flow out of the vial and into Lucifer. Lucifer didn’t flinch as the last of the liquid left the injection and into his body. The needle slipped out of his neck as the hand behind his neck disappeared. Lucifer jerked away from them and back onto his feet. He rubbed the injection mark soothingly. The precinct’s eyes were all on him expectantly.

“Is something suppose to be happening?” he asked them. The men continued to observe him. For a moment, the whole precinct was silent. Chloe slowly started to relax. Suddenly, Lucifer took in a sharp breath. His hand flew up to his neck again. He let out a soft pained cry.

“Lucifer?” Chloe asked anxiously. He whimpered as he went from rubbing his neck to clawing at it. The men watched greedily as Lucifer’s knees buckled. He fell back onto his knees as he took in sharp breaths and whimpered.

“Bloody hell, what’s happening?” he huffed as his eyes widened. Chloe watched in horror as his eyes slid in and out of focus. They watched his eyes flutter a little before he slouched and collapsed into a heap onto the floor.

“What did you do?” Chloe demanded, “Don’t hurt him!” The men ignored him as they manhandled Lucifer, shifting and moving him. They surrounded him, hiding him from everyone’s view. Chloe, Dan, Ella and Pierce tried to see. When they moved away from him, bare chested with wires and tubes attached all over his body; head, chest, wrists. He was whimpering slightly and muttering to himself, head swaying around awkwardly. One of the men approached him with a laptop. They watched anxiously as he typed away on the device. With the press of a final button, a image appeared in the middle of the precinct. It was weak and held no shape but moved.

“Let’s see,” the man on the laptop began. His eyes flicked to Chloe with a leer.

“Why don’t we find a memory of you?” he suggested and punched a few keys. Chloe stiffened and waited anxiously – what would Lucifer’s memory show?


	2. The Devil's Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if something more happened the night Pierce rejected Chloe? What if Lucifer never brought it up?

Suddenly, a pained, tortured scream erupted through the precinct. Everyone’s eyes went to Lucifer, but he was still muttering and murmuring. For it wasn’t Lucifer that was moving – the sound was coming from the hologram. The image had shifted to a falling figure, screaming and burning. Chloe gasped – the deformed creature looked a lot like Lucifer. But the image faded into something else. The image changed too quickly for the human eye to perceive, but the sounds and voices were still just as clear.

“FATHER!!!”

“Mazikeen…”

“No, wait! I’m sorry!”

“Mum?”

“DETECTIVE!”

“If you hurt her, Mother…”

“… you’re incredibly boring middle name, Jane…”

“ _Chloe…_ ”

Chloe’s brows furrowed at the snippets of speech – why were so many of them about her? Suddenly, the image jumped into focus. They watched in wonder as Lucifer came into view, dishevelled and walking angrily towards an apartment. Chloe realised it was _her_ apartment...

_Lucifer knocked on the door. For a moment, it was silent. Then, the door opened. Trixie stood at the open door as she pulled it open. Lucifer barely registered the child as he walked inside. He walked past her, searching. He halted as he spied a despondent Chloe Decker curled up on her couch. Her hair was out relatively loose as she gazed distantly into the flames of her fireplace._

Chloe winced and averted her eyes from Pierce as she realised that this was the day Pierce had left her. She remembered trying to tell him she loved him and him cutting her off and leaving. She didn’t recall Lucifer ever being there…

_Lucifer’s expression darkened. He turned back around and marched out of the still open door…_

The scene changed like a channel change. The setting had changed to Pierce’s house. Lucifer was marching towards the door…

_Lucifer’s leg came out and delivered a sharp kick. The glass instantly shattered into a million little pieces. Pierce came into view. He turned to find Lucifer in surprise. Lucifer bolted inside. Pierce made to open his mouth, but Lucifer delivered a brutal punch at the man, Pierce grunted and fell violently against his desk, snapping it in half under his weight._

_“Why?” Lucifer growled as Pierce coughed violently, “Why did you hurt her? WHY?” Lucifer looked frantic and wild as he roared down at Pierce. Pierce grunted and started to struggle up._

Chloe was torn between scolding Lucifer (if he were still here) and hugging him. That was probably half the reason he never told her about this…

_“For the first time,” Pierce stumbled onto his feet, “It was right there in my grasp; the one thing I’ve always wanted.” He breathed heavily as Lucifer looked on in rage._

_“It was so close,” he took a step closer, “I just had to have her say the words, btu I couldn’t. I couldn’t do that to her.” His eyes held a hint of moisture as he spoke as Lucifer’s anger lessened a little._

_“I couldn’t’…” Pierce began, “hurt her like that.” Lucifer broke into a manic grin._

_“Oh, you hurt her plenty and now…” he scoffed an unstable laugh, “I’m going to hurt you.” With that, Lucifer snapped his head forward, headbutting his head against Pierce. Pierce grunted and collapsed back onto the ground. Lucifer laughed a little in glee and watched Pierce struggle on his back._

_“Get up!” he ordered, “Come on.” Pierce shifted so his weight was settled on his elbow._

_“You do what you have to do, Lucifer,” Pierce looked down sadly, “I deserve it.” But Lucifer’s anger had diminished to be replaced with confusion._

Chloe looked to Pierce. He refused to meet anyone’s eye. At least he was guilty about his actions…

_“Your mark,” Lucifer spoke, “It’s gone.” Pierce’s brows furrowed as he looked down at his bicep. The sleeve of his shirt had ridden up a little, exposing clear skin. Pierce looks up at Lucifer, both sharing a look of bewilderment._

Pierce looked like he had seen a ghost as he watched on. Chloe’s brows furrowed. When had all this happened? Why had no one told her? Before she could get any answers to her questions, the scene shifted once again.

_Lucifer was sitting on his couch, staring of into space as he thought. He looked dishevelled and upset. Suddenly, the silent penthouse was filled with the ringing of a phone. Lucifer grunted and fished out his phone from his trouser pockets. The screen read ‘Detective’. He immediately answered the phone._

_“Detective? Are you alright? Do you need to talk? If so, I’m all ears,” Lucifer sat up straighter in his seat, “In fact – “_

_“No, Lucifer, it’s me,” came the voice of a girl, “Trixie.” Lucifer faltered._

_“Urchin? What are you doing with your mother’s phone?” Lucifer asked cautiously. For a moment, the line was silent._

_“Lucifer,” Trixie sounded like she was trying not to cry, “It’s my mom.” Lucifer’s eyes widened as he stormed up of the chair, knocking it backwards._

_“Is she hurt? Did Pierce come back? Are you okay?” Lucifer demanded._

_“No, no,” Trixie sniffled as Lucifer visibly relaxed, “but… she’s so sad, Lucifer and she’s… she keeps drinking that funny tasting stuff. She isn’t speaking, she’s just staring at the fire and drinking. Could you… come here maybe? You always make her happy…”_

Chloe’s mouth fell open - _when had this happened?_ She had no memory of that night. Yes, she had had a bit to drink, but not enough to worry her daughter… right? Her heart warmed however at how Lucifer spoke to Trixie. Even Dan had grown a sliver of respect for the man.

_Lucifer ran a hand through his hair._

_“Very well,” he agreed, “but urchin… are_ you _okay?”_

_“I’m okay,” Trixie assured him, “I just don’t like seeing Mom so sad.” Lucifer nodded solemnly._

_“I know,” he murmured, “Me neither… I’ll be there.”_

Chloe’s eyes pricked with tears. Her eyes drifted to Lucifer. He was mumbling incoherently and shuffling around a little, but he remained unconscious. She didn’t realise how much he cared. The scene changed once again.

_Lucifer entered the house as Trixie pulled the door open. Trixie closed the door behind him once he walked in. Lucifer turned to her._

_“Are you okay?” he asked again. Trixie smiled weakly and nodded._

_“Thank you for coming,” she thanked, “I know it’s late.”_

_“Nonsense,” Lucifer offered her a pleasant smile, “Why don’t you go to sleep?” Trixie scowled._

_“I want to help.” Lucifer’s expression softened._

_“I know child, but you called me here to help, yes?” Lucifer confirmed. Trixie nodded._

_“Then you go to bed and I’ll do what I can,” Lucifer’s eyes flitted to Chloe who was staring into the flames, bottle of wine cradled in her hands. He turned back to Trixie._

_“Okay,” Trixie agreed. She jumped forward and wrapped her little arms around Lucifer’s legs. Her head settled at his stomach as Lucifer tensed. Lucifer awkwardly patted her head. Trixie giggled and wiggled away. She bid good night to him and ran off to her room. Lucifer watched her until she disappeared into her room and closed the door. Lucifer took in a deep breath and turned to where Chloe sat._

It was then that it occurred to Chloe that it was around this time that Trixie had grown even fonder of Lucifer; so much so that she didn’t even acknowledge the fact that Pierce was her mothers boyfriend.

_He approached her tentatively. He stood at the side of the couch._

_“Hello, Detective,” he greeted, announcing his presence. Chloe turned to him. Her face lit up like a child’s on Christmas. She scrambled of the couch and placed her wine bottle down on the coffee table._

_“Lucifer!” she broke into a huge grin and stumbled towards him. She threw her arms around him. Lucifer caught her easily. Chloe nuzzled the warmth of his neck and hummed appreciatively. Lucifer held her comfortingly and waited patiently. Chloe pulled back; arms wrapped around the back of his neck as Lucifer rested his hands comfortably at her waist._

_“You’re here,” she stated. Lucifer smiled._

_“I’m always here,” he assured, “Do you want to talk about it?” Chloe shook her head no._

_“But…” she began playfully. Lucifer arched a brow questioningly._

_“But?”_

_“There is something you could do…” she traced random patterns on his clothed chest. Lucifer fought back a smile._

_“Oh? Do tell,” he urged. Chloe’s hands slid down Lucifer’s front, one to rest at his chest the other to snake between their warm bodies and cup his groin. Lucifer gasped and bucked forward as Chloe grinned drunkenly._

_“Detective,” he groaned,” What are you doing?”_

Chloe’s cheeks reddened – she doesn’t remember this at all! How much did she have to drink? She couldn’t meet anyone’s eyes. Ella looked on interestedly as if she was watching a movie and Peirce scowled.

_“Have sex with me,” Chloe shrugged nonchalantly, hand caressing the bulge in his pants. Lucifer bit his lip._

_“You’re drunk,” he huffed._

_“So? You and I both know I’ll wind up sleeping with you eventually,” Chloe countered, “This just speeds up the process.”_

Chloe choked on the air. _What?!_ She did not just say that! Pierce growled under his breath.

_Lucifer looked down into her pale blue eyes. She leaned up and captured his lips hungrily. He gas_ _ped against her lips as she devoured his mouth, tongue and teeth joining the mix. Lucifer grunted and pulled back._

_“We can’t,” he panted and turned his head away from her. Chloe sighed exasperatedly. She leaned up and attached her lips to the skin exposed on his neck. He let loose a broken moan as she sucked on the skin there. His hands tried to push her back, but they didn’t seem to want to work with him._

_“Don’t you want me?” Chloe pulled back and gazed up at him._

_“Of course, I do,” Lucifer growled, “You’re all I want, but your daughter is in the other room, your drunk, you’re just looking for a rebound and I’m the actual Devil.”_

_“Isn’t this what you do?” Chloe asked coldly, “Sleep around with vulnerable women, rebounds, one-night stands, fuck buddies?” Lucifer flinched._

Chloe gasped at the cruel words that left her mouth. How could she _say_ that? How come he had never mentioned this?

_“You’ll hate me,” Lucifer murmured, looking down. Chloe’s expression softened. Her hand came up and caressed his cheek, urging him to meet her eye._

_“I could never hate you,” she murmured._

Chloe knew that drunk or not she could never hate Lucifer. At least that much will always be true…

_Her expression held a fire Hell would be proud of. The last bit of Lucifer’s restraint snapped. He growled and smashed his lips down onto hers. Chloe gasped and grinned in victory against his lips as Lucifer’s hands dug into her back and legs. Chloe’s hands wove into Lucifer’s already dishevelled hair as Lucifer guided them back to the couch. He pulled back and pushed her roughly onto the couch, so she landed on her back on the seat. Lucifer scrambled on top of her, supporting half his own weight as he pinned her wrists above her head with both hands. They kissed hungrily, both desperate to get as close to the other as possible._

_Lucifer pulled back to pepper her neck with kisses. Chloe sighed in content and let him do as he pleased._

_“Lucifer,” she breathed. Lucifer moaned at the sound of his name on her lips. He pulled back to gaze into her drunk and lust filled eyes. Indecision flashed on his features._

_“Relax,” Chloe breathed and leaned up to mark his neck again. Lucifer hummed in approval as she marked him as she pleased. She pulled back only to have Lucifer’s lips crash back to hers. The hands pinning Chloe’s wrists slid down her body, one supporting Lucifer’s weight on the side of her head. Chloe’s hands snuck between them, lips still trying to dominate the other and began fumbling with his belt._

Oh. God. Chloe’s mouth was hanging open at the scene before her. Her face was flush with colour. She was sure Lucifer would have been bragging about this for days, but until now, she had no clue this had even happened!

_Lucifer let out a mangled sound as his eyes snapped open. He pulled apart from her and gasped,_

_“Stop!” he demanded and jumped of her. He scrambled of the couch, backwards to stand a little away with his back to her. His breathing was ragged as Chloe sat up on her elbows._

_“Lucifer, come back,” she whined, “What are you doing?” Lucifer stayed silent as he continued to breathe._

_“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Lucifer carefully turned back to her, “Bloody Hell! I’m sorry. I can’t do it… I can’t sleep with you, Chloe.”_

The entire precinct was stunned into shock. Did Lucifer Morningstar just turn down sex?

_Chloe scowled and got off the couch._

_“You are so infuriating!” she screamed. Lucifer looked down, refusing to meet her eye._

_“What’s the problem? Do I not meet your standards or something?” Chloe snapped, “Do you not want me?” Lucifer looked up at her like she’d grown horns._

_“Of course I want you,” he snapped. Chloe glared at him._

_“Really, cause from where I’m standing, I don’t think you know what you want,” Chloe approached him, “In fact, all you seem to do is give me mixed signals. You don’t want me. You want to hurt me.” Lucifer’s face fell further._

_“Detective- “_

_“Shut up,” Chloe snapped, “You are selfish and cruel and egotistical and rude and a down-right dick! I hate you! All you do is hurt me! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!” Lucifer took the blows in silence as Chloe hit her hands on his chest in fury._

_“You don’t mean that” Lucifer assured himself, “You’re drunk.”_

_“Oh, but I do,” Chloe growled, “Lucifer Morningstar, I hate you!” Hurt flashed on Lucifer’s features._

Oh dear God – why did she say that? She couldn’t possibly have said that! Chloe brought a hand up to her mouth in horror, praying this wasn’t real.

_Chloe stormed away from him and grabbed her bottle. She placed her lips to it and gulped down the liquid eagerly. Lucifer grabbed the neck of the bottle and pulled it away from her._

_“What the fuck?” she growled and lunged for the bottle, but Lucifer held it out of her reach._

_“I think you’ve had – “But he never got the chance to finish. For Chloe’s palm came colliding with the side of his face. He grunted as his face snapped to a side. His eyes snapped closed, but he remained immobile. Chloe glared at him expectantly. Slowly, Lucifer opened his eyes and turned to her, nodding to himself._

Chloe gasped. Did she… Her insides hollowed as she watched on. She would _never_ hit him!

_“That’s okay,” he smiled a little at her, “You can hit me, scream at me, tell me you hate me, but I’m not leaving you… not again.” If Chloe had been in a sober state, she would have embraced him, but drunk Chloe was angry. She growled and threw a punch at Lucifer’s face, but Lucifer caught the punch easily with his left hand and spun her arm around herself, pulling her back against his chest._

_“Let go!” Chloe thrashed in his arms as Lucifer placed the bottle down onto the coffee table. Chloe struggled to get her arms out from his grasp, but they were as trapped as she was. Lucifer’s other arm snuck around to hold her head in place against his shoulder._

_“Get it all out, Detective,” he soothed. Chloe thrashed and screamed, but Lucifer didn’t falter. Finally, her struggling settled, leaving her a panting mess._

_“He said I wasn’t worth it,” she whimpered. Lucifer tensed as anger contorted his features. He gently turned her around to face him. Her eye were brimmed with tears._

_“Am I not worth it, Lucifer?” she asked. Lucifer smiled down at her and pulled her into his arms again. He caressed her hair and held her. Her own arms balled up against his chest as her hands grasped his shirt like a lifeline._

_“Of course you are,” Lucifer assured, “No matter what that bastard said, you’re worth everything to_ me. _” She pulled back and looked at him._

Chloe’s insides warmed at that. Her gaze drifted the Lucifer’s unconscious body on the floor. She had no idea he truly cared this much.

_“Really?” she asked._

_Lucifer nodded._

_“I’d give anything to put a smile on your face again,” he tilted her chin up to meet her eyes._

_“Anything?” she asked. Lucifer nodded._

_“Anything,” he confirmed._

_“In that case… I want a kiss,” Chloe announced. Lucifer chuckled._

_“A kiss?”_

_“Yep, a kiss,” Chloe nodded, “That’s how you get me to smile.” Lucifer bit back a laugh at that._

_“One kiss?” he confirmed, “Then you’ll smile.” Chloe nodded. Lucifer broke into a grin._

_“Very well,” he leaned down, eyes flickering to her lips as they parted. He came down to her ever-so-slowly, his lips sneaking closer to hers. Her eyes closed as his breath hit her lips, but they never came. Suddenly, Lucifer changed his path and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. Chloe gasped and jerked back in surprise._

_“Lucifer!” she swatted his chest as he burst into laughter. Chloe tried to hold her scowl in place but it faded into a smile at Lucifer’s joy._

There was light hum of laughter from the watching crowd. Even Chloe couldn’t bite back the smile on her face…

_“You are such a dork,” she giggled, “but I want a proper kiss.” Lucifer sobered up and gazed down at her._

_“Oh, you mean like this?” he placed another peck on her other cheek. She whined at swatted at his chest again._

_“How about this?” he kissed her neck. He littered her neck and face with kisses as Chloe squealed and squirmed. She tried to shove him away through her laughter, but Lucifer pulled her closer. Suddenly, he pulled away and scooped her up._

_“Lucifer!” she squealed as he hoisted her over his shoulder. She screamed in joy as he tickled her sides, all the while carefully carrying her up the stairs of her apartment. She giggled and laughed as he navigated around the complex and threw her down onto the bed. She bounced around the mattress happily. Lucifer followed her and began tickling and attacking her sides playfully._

_“LUCIFER! STOP! MY GOSH! I’M GOING TO PEE!” she squealed, red in the face. Lucifer slowly came to a stop, laughing as hard as she was. He settled his weight half on top of her as she eased out of her giggles._

The precinct were poorly hiding their amusement at how soft their favourite Devil could be.

“He’s so protective and careful with you,” Ella swooned. Despite their situation, Chloe couldn’t help the blush that tainted her cheeks.

_“I believe your smiling now, Detective,” he poked her cheek. She poked her tongue out at him teasingly._

_“You’re too good to me,” she sighed, relaxed. Lucifer smiled and tucked a stray strand hair behind her ear._

_“And you’re too good **for** me,” he sighed sadly, “Get some rest, Detective, and if you still want me to kill Lieutenant Dickwad in the morning, I will.” She giggled._

_“Stay,” she murmured, “You should stay with me.” She traced his features with her fingertips._

_“As much as I’d love to, I don’t think sober Chloe would appreciate waking up next to me,” he mused._

_“But drunk Chloe would,” she countered. Lucifer chuckled._

_“Ask me again when you’re sober and I’ll agree instantly,” he promised. Her eyes fluttered sleepily._

_“Hang on, Detective,” Lucifer urged, “Don’t fall asleep. I’ll be back in a moment.” Chloe grunted before Lucifer rushed out of her room. He scrambled down the stairs and to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water almost to the top. He carefully and briskly bounded up the stairs and rushed into Chloe’s room._

_“Alright, sit up, Detective,” he murmured as he sat by her side. He helped a grumpy Chloe sit up and brought the glass to her lips. She cringed away from it._

_“Drink,” Lucifer demanded, “I hear hang-overs are a downright pain.” Chloe whined but complied anyway, gulping down the glass of water. Lucifer placed the glass down on the bed side table as Chloe flopped back down onto her back._

_“Sing,” Chloe whispered. Lucifer froze._

_“I beg your pardon?”_

_“Sing for me,” Chloe urged, eyes closed. Lucifer spluttered for a moment, but when she tugged impatiently on his shirt, he gave in._

_“Very well,” Lucifer cleared his throat._

♫♫ It's you  
It's always you  
If I'm ever gonna fall in love  
I know it's gon' be you

It's you  
It's always you  
Met a lot of people  
But nobody feels like you

So please don't break my heart  
Don't tear me apart  
I know how it starts  
Trust me I've been broken before

Don't break me again  
I am delicate  
Please don't break my heart  
Trust me I've been broken before

I've been broken, yeah  
I know how it feels  
To be open  
And then find out your love isn't real

I'm still hurting, yeah  
I'm hurting inside  
I'm so scared to fall in love  
But if it's you then I'll try ♫♫

_He played mindlessly with a few locks of her hair as she drifted into sleep. He continued to hum quietly, soothing them both._

The memory faded back into a shapeless blob. The precinct was deathly quiet. Chloe had tears in her eyes. What the Hell had happened to her that night? She didn’t have any memory of it! She could feel everyone’s eyes on her, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. He had taken such good care of her and had never brought it up.

“Well, Mr Morningstar is a soft puppy when it comes to you,” one of the men chuckled at Chloe. Chloe managed a firm glare at them.

“He’s had enough,” Chloe hissed, “Give him back.” The men observed her for a moment.

“Nah, I think we’ll keep him for a bit,” another one shrugged nonchalantly. The man holding the laptop clicked away again and suddenly, the image changed again.

“Let’s get something from his childhood,” he talked to himself…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song in this was 'It's You' by Ali Gatie  
> Next chapter will have child abuse related stuff, so be warned...


	3. The Tragedy behind the Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look into his childhood  
> warning; child abuse

_“Father? You wanted to see me,” Lucifer entered a large hall. He looked different. His hair was grown out a little longer into soft locks. His eyes looked a little freer and his body didn’t hold as much muscle. He looked younger and… purer._

_“Hello, Samael,” a voice boomed through the hall. Lucifer looked around for the source of the voice, but he found none._

_“Thank you for coming to see me,” the voice boomed again, “I wish to speak to you about a private matter.” Lucifer blinked nervously._

_“Of course, Dad,” Lucifer stood up straighter with his hands behind his back._

The precinct couldn’t believe the man in this memory was their Lucifer. He looked so unburdened and pure. The new name caught them off guard, however. Chloe cocked her head to a side as she watched the memory. She knew nothing about his life before LA; maybe this was it.

_“I would like to conduct some exercises with you,” Father began, “It will build your tolerance for pain.” A twinge of worry tainted Lucifer’s mind._

_“Pain?” he asked nervously._

_“Yes, pain,” Father confirmed, “Do not fret, my Lightbringer. We will work up gradually. Prepare yourself.” Lucifer’s brows furrowed. He looked around for Dad again, but he was nowhere to be found._

_“Prepare myself for wha- “_

_Suddenly, the sound of something cutting through the air cut him off. A harsh swipe to his left arm made him yelp in pain._

_“Ow!”_

_Lucifer looked down at his left bicep to see a thin cut. It wasn’t deep, but it was deep enough to cause a light layer of blood to surface. Then, another swipe to his side, cutting through his white shirt. He grunted and shied away from the pain. Where were they coming from? A flash of silver caught his eye before it cut through his pants on the back of his knees. He whimpered and stumbled away._

_“Father, I don’t understand – “_

_Another cut through his chest._

_“Argh! Father, please!”_

_The cuts and swipes came faster, scaring and drawing blood wherever it could. Lucifer whimpered and shied away from the contact as best he could, but it was no use – they somehow managed to get him. They came and came, cutting and swiping, scarring and searing until Lucifer’s legs gave out as he collapsed into a small ball._

_“Dad, stop!”_

_“Stand up!” Father roared, making Lucifer whimper, “You must learn to fight through the pain and show no evidence of it. On your feet, son!” Lucifer grunted and struggled to his feet as another harsh cut seared through his back, making him buckle. The cuts kept coming, but Lucifer finally managed to struggle to his feet and stand to his full height the best he could._

_“Father, p-please – I’m sorry.”_

_“No emotion, no reaction,” was all He replied with. Lucifer clenched his jaw and breathed desperately as the flashes of silver continued to cut and scar him. He stood through the pain, fighting back to the urge to buckle over and shut his eyes. Finally, **finally,**_ _the cutting stopped. Lucifer slouched in exhaustion._

_“Good work, my boy,” Father commended, “We will continue this tomorrow. Go to your quarters now and remember – what happens in our private training sessions, stays among us.”_

_“I understand, Dad,” Lucifer nodded, grimacing at the pain it caused._

_“Good. Now go.”_

Chloe’s insides had hollowed as she watched. Dan and Ella couldn’t believe what they were seeing – no one could. Everyone knew Lucifer had some issues with his dad, but no one thought it would be _that_ bad. The image changed, flickering like a switching TV channel.

_Lucifer walked down a narrow flight of stairs and into a dark room. His body had changed, slightly more muscular. His hair was trimmed to its usual length and sat gel-free and curly. He was shaking as he entered the dark room. It was an empty room with nothing but a rectangular box. The lid of the box opened up, making Lucifer whimper._

_“You know what to do, son,” Dad’s voice echoed through the desolated room. Lucifer was shaking and his eyes seemed to prick with tears as he eyes the freezer box from afar._

_“Dad… please don’t make me do this,” Lucifer begged, “What is the point of this exercise?”_

_“You must learn to conquer your fears,” Father replied, “I am very aware of your fear of being confined. Now, do as your told, Samael.” Lucifer whimpered and ran a hand through his untamed curls. He took a step closer but couldn’t bring himself to take another._

_“But I conquered my fear yesterday and the day before that and the day before that and – “_

_“Do not argue with me, boy!” Father snapped, “Inside – now.” Lucifer sobbed and shuffled closer. He came close enough to peer into the box. It was small and he would barely fit. He released a ragged breath and stepped into the box. He shuffled around but couldn’t bring himself to sit._

_“Dad, pl-please. I can’t. I don’t want to go back in here!”_

_“Sit down, Samael,” Father replied, “Be brave.” Lucifer sobbed and eased himself down into the box until he was lying down uncomfortably. Lucifer’s breathing was erratic, and his heartbeat was speeding. Suddenly, the lid tipped and slammed shut. Lucifer whimpered as darkness enclosed him. He tried to focus on his breathing and not the fact that he was trapped in a box._

_He began thumping his head against the floor of the box. His hands braced himself on the side of the box as panic began to claw at his insides._

_“Dad! Let me out! I’ve learnt my lesson! I promise I’ll be good, just let me out!” Lucifer frantically clawed at the walls and began pushing on the lid above him, but it didn’t budge._

_“Father! Please! Why are you doing this? If I did something to displease you, forgive me. Just let me out!” Lucifer sobbed and clawed at the lid._

_“You have done no such thing, my precious boy,” Father soothed, “One day, you will understand why I have done the things I’ve done.” But Lucifer was beyond reason at this point. He began to scream and yell out for help. He begged, screamed, and hit the wall, but the lid remained shut._

_“LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!”_

_Suddenly, there was a loud creaking sound and the lid above him fell down a notch. His screams intensified as his panic grew. The sound of metal shifting and turning as the walls around him pushed closer together made him thrash harder in the box._

_“Be brave, son,” came Dad’s voice. Lucifer tried to focus on his breathing as the lid came crushing down slowly. He whimpered and cried but managed to calm his breathing down into soft tremors. In that moment, something in Lucifer’s warm brown eyes harden. It was like something in his soul just… cracked, until he was silent, immobile and broken on the bottom of the box’s floor. The lid kept pressing down, until it was pressed uncomfortably against his stomach, then froze. Lucifer remained immobile and paralysed._

_Then, the lid opened. Lucifer’s vision was blurred and swarming with his previous tears as a large hand came down and helped him out of the box. Lucifer let who ever this was guide him onto the ground next to the crushed box._

_“Good work, son,” the hand stroked his cheek before disappearing, leaving Lucifer alone in the room._

The precinct was deathly quiet again. How could a father do that to his son? Chloe and Ella were in tears. Dan was in shock as they all looked at the unconscious, mumbling man they thought to be so spoilt and eccentric. Chloe couldn’t believe how strong Lucifer was to have gone through all that and still managed to live his life. The image shifted again.

_Lucifer awoke with a gasp. He cried out at the immense heat of the atmosphere. He was sweaty profusely and he tired to move, but his arms were cuffed to a metal chair. He whimpered at how the hot metal clung to his arms, burning him. He shifted his legs to shy away from the hot metal seat, but there was no where to go. At least, he had the strength to sit up away from the backrest of the chair._

_“Last time, we tested how long you could survive without food and water,” came Dad’s voice, “Today, we’re going to work on your resistance to heat.”_

_“We already did this, Father,” Lucifer panted._

_“We must do it again if you are to survive,” Father replied, “Lean back on the chair, son.” Lucifer whimpered and shook his head._

_“It’s too hot.”_

_“Lean back – I will not ask again.”_

_Lucifer sobbed and slowly eased back onto the boiling backrest. He cried out as the metal grazed his skin. He roared out in pain as tears streamed down his face, He thrashed and screamed in the chair, the heat of the room suddenly increasing. Lucifer finally managed to settle himself down to whimpers and restless shifting._

_“Well done – you will be ready soon, son.”_

_“Ready for what?” Lucifer rasped._

_“You will see…”_

The memory came to a stop and shifted back to its shapeless hologram. Everyone was silent, even the terrorists. Chloe looked at Lucifer’s unconscious form. She couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that he had went through that. He was too upbeat and lively to have had such a traumatic past. She wanted to rush over to him and hold him, to protect his mind and body with her own. Whatever it took to stop these men from hurting her partner.

Dan and Ella were resisting the urge to beat up the asshole holding them hostage. Not only were they threatening to kill them, but they are invading Lucifer’s privacy. They had no idea this confident man had such a tragic past.

“Well, looks like there’s more to Mr Nightclub Owner than any of us thought,” one man chuckled, “Let’s give him a break – he’s no use to us if his mind his fried.” The group of men began manhandling Lucifer, ripping of cords and wires. Once they were all off, Lucifer grunted as his eyes fluttered open. One leaned down into his face.

“Hey, there – rest up,” he sneered, “We aren’t done with you yet.” Lucifer couldn’t bring himself to careless about the words coming out his mouth – he just wanted to go home. Two men grabbed his arms and dragged him back to Chloe. Chloe instantly reached for him as they dropped his heavy form almost on top of Chloe.

“Lucifer,” she sobbed and began wiping the hair of his face and holding his head close to her chest. She dragged him backwards as best she could, but only got so far. Ella and Dan lurched forward and helped drag a protesting Lucifer as far away from the terrorists as possible.

“‘tective,” he mumbled. Chloe looked down at him, tears in her eyes. His brows furrowed as he looked up at her from his place on her chest. His fingers reached up and wiped her tear-streaked face.

“Why are you crying?” he asked anxiously, “Did they hurt you? Are you okay?” Chloe sobbed harder at that and held him close. Dan and Ella wiped away a few of the tears that had leaked from their own eyes. Lucifer was growing restless and anxious by the second – why was she crying? He growled under his breath and struggled to sit up. Chloe let him but kept her hands on him at all times.

“Right, I’m killing these people – to Hell with Dad’s rules,” Lucifer growled and tried to sit up, but Dan, Ella and Chloe tugged him back down.

“Stay down, man,” Dan said, “You’re exhausted and there’s too many of them for you take without risking the building blowing up.”

“But they hurt her – I mean, all of you,” Lucifer scowled and tried to get up again, but they pushed him back down.

“No, they didn’t,” Ella soothed, “We’re fine. They hurt you, Lucifer.” Lucifer’s shoulders sagged in relief. He turned to Chloe for confirmation. She nodded, unable to speak.

“Thank Dad,” Lucifer sighed in relief, “I’m too tired to go on a killing spree.” He shuffled back so he was leaning on the table, too tired to do much of anything except lean his head back and close his eyes. The three were silent as they watched Lucifer.

“Lucifer, do you remember what happened?” Ella asked, first to break the silence. Lucifer jumped out of his skin at the sudden noise.

“Hmm? Oh, right,” he sat up a little, “I don’t really know, but it was like I went down memory lane. It felt like I was reliving those moments.” Ella, Dan and Chloe nodded.

“Yeah… we saw those moments,” Dan broke the news. Lucifer tensed. He turned his head to Dan and Ella.

“I beg your pardon?”

The three shared a nervous look.

“These guys have holographic tech. They used it to show your memories or something,” Ella explained cautiously. Lucifer’s insides hollowed – what had they seen?

“You mean to tell me that… you all saw… everything I saw?” Lucifer confirmed. The nod of their heads felt like a punch in the guts. His eyes widened, head immediately snapping to a silent Chloe.

“Detective…” his eyes were wide and fearful, “You saw what happened that night… right?” Chloe’s brows furrowed. She had just found out Lucifer’s dad was abusive, and Lucifer wanted to talk about the night she got too drunk for her own good?

“Yeah, but –“

“Bollocks,” Lucifer cursed, “Chloe, I am so sorry. I should have brought it up, but I was scared you’d… get mad at me and stop working with me. I know that makes me sound very cowardly, but I guess there’s no other word for it. Still – I had no right to kiss you, let alone touch you when you were so heavily intoxicated. I swear it will never happen again and I will spend the rest of eternity making it up to you.” Chloe’s eyes widened – _was he apologizing?_ She tried to cut in, but Lucifer fell even further into his ramble.

“I understand if you don’t want to work with me after this,” Lucifer continued, “I crossed a line, but that doesn’t mean I won’t get you out of this alive. Please just give me another chance. I promise I won’t ever do it again. I’m so incredibly sorry, Chloe and I’ll do whatever it takes to make it up you. I’ll even – “

“Lucifer!” Chloe cut him off, “Take a breath. Relax.” Lucifer’s brows furrowed – why wasn’t she angry?

“I should be the one apologizing,” Chloe took in a shaky breath, “I don’t even remember that night and you never even brought it up because you knew I’d react badly. Especially since I _hit_ you! I would _never_ do that if I was sober and I am so sorry, but what happened that night isn’t important right now. I just…” Chloe cut herself of as she choked on her tears and sobs. Lucifer’s eyes widened as she began to cry again.

“I’m sorry for being so insensitive about your Dad,” she sobbed, “I mean, if I had known that this was the reason why you hate him so much – “

“What? No, I don’t hate him because of that,” Lucifer shook his head, “What he did was necessary. It’s one of the few things I’m thankful for – I wouldn’t have survived this long had he not… prepared me.” Chloe felt like he had slapped her.

“What?” Chloe, Dan and Ella said in unison.

“You can’t seriously mean that” Chloe eyed him. Lucifer sighed, exhaustion starting to weigh him down.

“I hate him because he abandoned me,” Lucifer explained, “He was a horrible father, but I’m really not in the mood to talk about my dad. I still don’t understand why you’re crying if you aren’t mad at me for what I did.” Chloe felt like screaming at the man-child in front of her. Instead, she sighed, too worn out to argue and shuffled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his large frame. She felt him stiffen, but merely tightened her arms around him. Dan and Ella smiled softly to themselves and slid back to sit by Pierce who was scowling at his girlfriend’s proximity to Lucifer.

Slowly but surely, Lucifer relaxed into her arms and leaned his head on top of hers. His own arms cautiously came around and wrapped around her.

“Thank you for taking such good care of me,” Chloe whispered, “I am so incredibly lucky to have you in my life, Lucifer. These men aren’t going to get their hands on you again – I’ll make sure of it.” Lucifer hummed an acknowledgement, but Chloe could tell he was slowly drifting out of consciousness. She rested her head on his chest as he shifted closer, entangling his legs with her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of doing some Mazifer origins and all that. Next chapter may involve dubious consent and torture...


	4. The Devil and His Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mazifer origins  
> warning - abusive relationship; dubious consent; torture

Lucifer woke with a start. Chloe jumped out of her skin at the sudden movement. Lucifer had been asleep for a good hour in which nothing had happened. He had shifted and moved so he had an arm draped over her stomach with his head on her chest and long legs tangled with hers. Chloe had been holding him while mindlessly running her hands through his hair.

“Hey, you okay?” Chloe cupped his cheek and tilted his face up to meet her eyes. He blinked sleepily and hid in the crook of her neck, nuzzling the skin there. Chloe smiled softly and continued to play with his hair.

“How long have I been out?” he murmured.

“About an hour,” Chloe answered. Lucifer grunted and pushed himself up off Chloe. Chloe refused to not have some part of her touching Lucifer, so she kept their arms touching. Lucifer, desperate for some comfort leaned a little into her.

“When they go back into my head again…” Lucifer began.

“Hey, don’t say that,” Chloe scolded, “They’re staying well away from your head.” Lucifer chuckled dryly at that.

“We both know that isn’t true,” he sighed, “When they go back in… don’t judge me too harshly because of what you see.” Chloe tensed a little.

“Why would I judge?” she asked nonchalantly.

“Because I’ve done some truly horrific things in my time,” Lucifer answered darkly. Chloe couldn’t repress the shiver that travelled down her spine.

“Well, you always do the right thing… even if it can be a little excessive sometimes.”

“That wasn’t always the case.”

Chloe looked at him. He refused to meet her eye.

“But I have changed… well, at least I hope so,” Lucifer chuckled nervously, “I’m not… like that anymore.”

“Like what?” Chloe asked cautiously.

“You’ll see…”

Before Chloe could reply, one of the men approached them.

“Alright Morningstar – nap times over,” he said, “Get up.” Lucifer sighed exasperatedly and made to get up, but Chloe’s arm shot out and restrained him.

“No,” she growled at the terrorist, “He isn’t going anywhere.” The man observed her a for a moment.

“Unless you want to be the reason this building explodes, I suggest you let your man go,” he leaned forward and hissed. Lucifer turned to Chloe.

“It’s alright, Detective,” Lucifer assured her, “I can handle it – besides, I’m too interesting for them to kill off.” Chloe fixed him with a look, but he merely smirked. He eased her arm off of him and got up.

“Don’t worry,” Lucifer winked at her, “I’ll be fine.” Chloe couldn’t hide the worry on her face even if she wanted to. Lucifer smiled at all of them one last time before turning back to his captor.

“Lead the way Mr. Terrorist,” he gestured. The man grabbed Lucifer by the bicep and yanked him forward to the middle of the bullpen again. He grabbed the injection from the table again and injected the familiar liquid into Lucifer’s neck. Once again, Lucifer did not flinch.

The men didn’t wait for Lucifer to pass out, instead forcefully sat him down in a chair and began attaching the wires and gadgets from earlier. Lucifer’s breathing spiked up a notch as his eyes began to roll into the back of his head. Slowly, he fell into a state of unconsciousness.

“Right,” the man on the laptop spoke, “Let’s find out if there are any other interesting women in his life.” The man typed away on his laptop for a moment until the deformed hologram shifted and turned into a shape…

_Lucifer stood in what could be best described as a cave, overlooking the cold, desolated land below him through a large opening in the wall. He leaned casually on a wall as he watched ash flutter down from the sky and onto the rocky terrain of Hell. He was stark naked as he watched over his domain. The clearing of a throat made him turn. A skinny, female demon stood dressed in loose armour. Her hair was long and unkept. Her eyes were dark and endless, and her eyebrow held a small scar through it._

_“My Lord,” she bowed her head._

The entire precinct’s eyes widened as they realised who that woman was – Mazikeen Smith. She looked so much younger and unhealthier. Her eyes held bags and she looked… scared.

_“Can I help you?” Lucifer asked coldly._

_“N-no, actually I was hoping I could help **you** ,” Mazikeen stammered, “You have been… unhappy ever since your arrival here.” Lucifer scoffed before falling into a deranged cackle._

_“Unhappy?!” he scoffed again, “Why would I be unhappy? I am stuck in Hell with no family, no friends, no life – nothing! Why in the name of Dad would that make me unhappy?” Mazikeen’s eyebrows furrowed at his tone – so was he unhappy?_

_“Is there anything I could do to… make you less unhappy?” she asked. Lucifer observed her for a moment. His eyes flickered over her form. He turned completely to her and began walking slowly over to her. Mazikeen swallowed nervously._

_“Tell me, demon, what is your name?” he asked, stopping in front of her. Mazikeen faltered._

_“I… I don’t think I have one…” her brows furrowed in confusion._

Chloe’s heart broke at that. This woman before her couldn’t possibly be her strong, violent roommate…

_“No matter,” Lucifer waved her response away, “Tell me, demon, are you a virgin?” Mazikeen’s eyes furrowed further._

_“I… don’t understand the question…” Mazikeen answered honestly. Lucifer sighed impatiently._

_“Have you or have you not had sex before?”_

_Mazikeen shook her head no._

Chloe’s eyes widened. For some reason, she couldn’t picture Mazikeen as a virgin.

_Lucifer’s mouth shifted to a devilish grin._

_“How about we change that?” he asked suggestively._

_“I… if that will please you, my Lord,” Mazikeen nodded. Lucifer’s grin widened before he captured Mazikeen’s lips in a hungry kiss. Mazikeen complied easily to his demands as he walked her backwards to an uncomfortable looking bed. When they reached the foot of the bed, Lucifer shoved Maze roughly onto it. Mazikeen made no sound or motion, letting him do as he pleased. Lucifer crawled on top of her, claiming her lips as he tore at the clothes covering her bottom half. Once they were out of the way, he shoved into her roughly. All the while, Mazikeen made no sound or movement. Lucifer pulled back to look at her. His expression fell at her unresponsiveness._

_“Do you not feel this?” Lucifer thrusted in and out roughly. Mazikeen’s brows furrowed._

_“I don’t understand the question,” she answered. Lucifer growled and pulled out of her. He scrambled off of her. Mazikeen eased herself back up, but Lucifer yelled out in fury and delivered a powerful punch to the demon’s face. Mazikeen fell back on the bed, again not making any sound._

Chloe gasped. Did Lucifer just hit her? No one could believe the violent man depicted in the hologram was their Lucifer and no one could believe that Mazikeen would willingly put up with Lucifer’s cruel behaviour….

_“Did you feel that?” Lucifer roared. Mazikeen merely sat back up, but Lucifer grabbed her by her throat and yanked her off her feet. Her feet dangled in the air before he threw her across the room. She hit a wall, hard. Lucifer was breathing angrily, looking around for something to throw or hit._

_“GUARDS!” Lucifer roared, “GUARDS!” Immediately, two more demons came rushing up the stairs, armed and ready for a fight. They too looked scared._

_“Take her to one of the torture chambers,” Lucifer snapped, “Do not let her out till she is begging and screaming. Do you understand me?”_

_“Yes, sir,” the two demons nodded frantically and rushed over to a very confused Mazikeen. They picked her up by her elbows and yanked her to her feet._

Chloe simply refused to believe that this was her Lucifer. Pierce was smirking a little, finally happy that they could see he wasn’t such a great guy.

_“Did I do something displease you, my Lord?” Mazikeen asked as the demon guards dragged her away, Lucifer ignored her and walked back to his lookout place. He went back to staring despondently over the land he so despised._

The scene changed and just in time – Chloe couldn’t bring herself to watch anymore. Lucifer’s words from earlier rang in her head _‘don’t judge me too harshly’._ She tried to keep out any judgement as the next scene changed.

_Lucifer was walking mindlessly down a corridor of Hell. He was wearing pants but remained shirtless. He could see demons around him hiding in the nooks and crevices of the walls, afraid to face their king. He snickered at the cowardice. He walked past a demon guard that was sharpening his blade. A hint of familiarity flashed through Lucifer’s mind. He walked backwards to stand in front of the guard._

_“Aren’t you the chap that took away that demon from my chambers?” Lucifer asked. The guard nodded nervously._

_“I wonder what happened to her,” Lucifer pondered, “How long has it been since she was taken away?”_

_“Five years, my Lord,” the demon answered nervously. Lucifer nodded nonchalantly._

Chloe wasn’t the only one gasping over that. Five years?! Lucifer didn’t even look that bothered by the fact.

_“Perhaps I will go see her,” Lucifer murmured to himself. His attention was drawn back to the demon. Without thinking twice, he threw a casual punch at the guard, knocking him to the ground. Lucifer turned his back on the guard and went back to his casual walk._

Whoa! He had just punched some random guy for no reason! Even Dan was in shock of the man Lucifer once was. The scene changed once again.

_Lucifer walked into a room. The first thing he heard was screaming and begging. His lips twitched into a smile. He walked further into the room, following the screams. He turned and caught sight of an unhealthily skinny woman, strapped to a chair, screaming as her whole body trembled._

_“PLEASE, PLEASE! STOP! I’M SORRY!” she shrieked. Lucifer walked over to her and raised a hand. Her body slouched and relaxed as whatever torture method was being inflicted on her had stopped. Lucifer stopped in front of her and leaned down._

_“Hello again,” he grinned devilishly, “Remember me?” Mazikeen whimpered and nodded._

_“I’m sorry,” she sobbed, “I understand now. Please make it stop. I promise I’ll never do it again.”_

_“Oh, hush, hush,” Lucifer stroked her cheek, but there was something dangerous in the way he did even that. Mazikeen leaned into his touch._

_“Do not fret,” Lucifer ushered, “I’ll make it go away.” Suddenly, Lucifer reached behind him and brought a blade tucked away in his pants. He brought it around and plunged it straight into Mazikeen’s abdomen._

Chloe screamed a little at the attack. Oh God – he just stabbed her! What was wrong with him? This wasn’t her Lucifer. This was some twisted cruel version of him, and she didn’t want to watch anymore… but watching was all she could do…

_Mazikeen screamed out in pain. Lucifer twisted the blade further into her flesh._

_“I will let you out, but only on one condition,” Lucifer negotiated, “You will remember this pain. Remember this feeling.” He twisted the blade again._

_“Use it as an anchor, let it terrorise you, I don’t care,” he hissed, “but the one thing you are never to do is let it go. Hold onto it. Understand?” Mazikeen managed a nod through her pained gasps. Lucifer smiled pleasantly and yanked the blade out carelessly, making Mazikeen cry out and slump forward. He threw the blade aside and began undoing her restraints. Once she was free, he scooped her up into his strong arms and walked off with her. He walked out of the room and navigated through Hell until he entered his own room. He dumped her bleeding and crumpled form carelessly in a corner and went back to his station by the broken wall, looking over Hell._

The scene changed again. The terrorists watched on, clearly impressed while the rets of the room stare don horrified.

_The clearing of throat cut Lucifer out of his thoughts. He turned to find Mazikeen dressed in one of his torn shirts._

_“Oh, good,” Lucifer smiled, “Have you healed?”_

_“Yes, my Lord,” she nodded. Lucifer smirked and walked towards her._

_“Yes, while we’re on that,” Lucifer began, “No more calling me, ‘my Lord’. It’s getting rather tedious. From now on, you will address me as Lucifer.” Mazikeen’s eyes widened in surprise._

_“Is that… wise?”_

_“Are you questioning me?” Lucifer raised a brow at her dangerously. Mazikeen’s eyes widened as she shook her head._

_“No, my Lo- Lucifer.”_

_Lucifer smiled at the sound of his name on her lips._

_“Good, now,” he started again, “Do you remember what we were doing before you angered me last time you were here?” He took a suggestive step closer to her. Mazikeen nodded. Lucifer grinned deviously._

_“Good,” he purred, “Let’s pick up where we left of then.” He captured her lips again, Mazikeen instantly responding…_

Chloe couldn’t bring herself to believe that this was how Maze and Lucifer’s friendship started. She would never associate with someone like that! The scene changed again.

_Lucifer and Maze were panting on the bed, both very naked, whilst on their backs._

_“Well, sex with you only gets better, my dear,” Lucifer chuckled darkly, looking over at his demon. Maze chuckled at that too. She turned to him and propped her head up on her hand._

_“Guess what,” she began. Lucifer’s lips twitched. Over time, Maze had finally warmed up to him, growing more and more confident being around him._

_“What?” Lucifer turned to her a little._

_“My siblings and I chose names for ourselves,” she stated proudly. Lucifer’s eyes widened in surprise._

_“Oh, very nice,” he chuckled, “and I take it you finally have a name now.” Mazikeen nodded._

_“I am now Mazikeen of the Lilim.”_

_“Mazikeen,” Lucifer tested, “Yes, quite fitting. It’ll take me a bit of time to get used to it though since I’ve been calling you demon for as long as I can remember.” Mazikeen laughed at that. Lucifer sat up and slipped off the bed. He tugged on his pants and walked over to his lookout spot. Mazikeen watched him for a moment. She too slipped of the bed and tugged on one of his shirts._

_“Lucifer… could I ask you something?” she began nervously. Lucifer turned to her and nodded._

_“It’s about… my mother,” she began. Lucifer tensed._

_“My siblings and I were wondering if we could… meet her,” Maze asked. Lucifer growled and turned to her. Mazikeen’s insides hollowed. Instantly, she knew she shouldn’t have asked._

_“Why would you want to go see your mother?” Lucifer snapped, “What’s wrong with staying here with me?” He lurked closer to her. Mazikeen stumbled backwards._

_“N-nothing,” Mazikeen stammered, “It’s fine – I don’t want to see her now anyway.” Lucifer hit the wall near him, making Maze jump out of her skin._

_“Or ever,” she spluttered to correct herself, “I don’t want to see her ever. I’m sorry.” Lucifer stormed up to her and wrapped an arm around her throat, squeezing._

_“I don’t think you are,” he growled, “You and I tethered, demon. You do not get to leave me.” Mazikeen grasped at the hand around her neck, spluttering her apologizes and pleas._

_“I will make sure you know that” he growled. Hand around her throat, he dragged her out of his room. She whimpered and gasped, but Lucifer didn’t falter as he dragged her through Hell. He came to a stop in front of a dip in a wall. A large, corrugated iron box was indented into the wall. He yanked open the door and shoved Mazikeen’s protesting form inside._

_“No, no! Lucifer, I’m sorry,” Maze sobbed as Lucifer closed the door on her and locked it. She began pounding the door from the inside. Lucifer leaned forward so she could hear him._

_“You don’t get to leave me, **Mazikeen**_ **,** _not the way everyone else did,” Lucifer growled, “You are **mine!** You hear me? **Mine!** Don’t you ever forget that!”_

The precinct looked on in horror. Chloe’s eyes pricked with a new wave of tears. Despite how cruel he was to Maze, to everyone, Chloe could still see the hurting, broken man she see now. His family had abandoned him, ruined him. He didn’t want that to happen again, so he forced people to stay with him the only way he knew how.

“As cruel and down-right diabolical this is, I get it,” Dan spoke, “He was… lonely.” Chloe sobbed at that.

“I can’t believe Maze went through all this,” Chloe sobbed, “and even still, she loves him like crazy.”

“They both needed each other,” Ella added, “Even if hurting the other was the only way to keep them close.” The image changed again…

_Lucifer walked down the corridor and stopped in front of Maze’s box. He leaned forward to hear her – silence._

_“Mazikeen?” Lucifer called, “Are you ready to come out?” A small shuffling came from inside the box._

_“Yes, I’m so sorry, Lucifer,” she breathed._

_“Have you learnt your lesson?” he questioned._

_“Yes, I’ll never do it again!” Mazikeen promised. Lucifer smiled to himself and unlocked the door. He pulled it open. Mazikeen threw herself out of the box and straight into Lucifer’s arms. Lucifer held her, stroking her as she held him tighter._

_“I’m sorry,” she breathed, “I’m never leaving you, Lucifer. I promise. Just… don’t ever leave **me** again.” Lucifer held her tighter._

_“I won’t,” he promised, “Together till the end Mazikeen.”_

The scene faded away to leave the formless holographic. Lucifer stayed unconscious as the precinct fell into its deathly silence again. They couldn’t help but sympathise with the poor broken man before them. What had he done to deserve so much pain?


	5. Sacrafices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened with Uriel...

“Am I the only one that feels like he’s killed someone before?” one of the men asked. They fell into a deep, sick laughter that made Chloe want to do the killing.

“Let’s find out,” the one with the laptop typed away for a moment.

“Will you just give it a rest?” Dan asked exasperatedly, “You have no right to invade his privacy like that.” A guy close to Dan growled and threw a sharp punch at Dan’s face. Dan grunted as his head snapped to a side.

“Dan!” Chloe tried to reach for him, but a gun was suddenly pressed to her head, stopping her, “What the Hell is your problem?”

“You lot speak way too damn much,” he growled, pressing the gun harder against her head, “Shut up or we kill your friend, _then_ we kill you.” He shoved her head away roughly. Chloe looked to Dan, mouthing ‘you okay?’. Dan nodded and smiled.

The hologram shifted around again, flickering to form a shape.

_Lucifer walked up onto the roof of a building, looking around for something. His dark blue suit blew back a little in the wind. He continued his search._

_“Hello, brother,” a voice made Lucifer turn. His eyes lit up a little as a short man with brown, gelled back hair and slightly crooked nose dressed in a trench coat came walking slowly towards him._

Chloe’s eyes widened – another brother? Lucifer had never mentioned much of his family…

_“Ah, Uriel!” Lucifer grinned, “I thought it was you. Welcome to Earth!” He lifted his arms slightly in a welcome gesture._

_“Clearly I got the fashion sense in the family,” Lucifer eyed Uriel’s outfit and slipped his hands into his pocket, “Word of advice, I’d lose the trench coat ‘cause as it stands, it’s less cool, brooding angel, more sort of pedafile chic.”_

_“One joke down, one to go,” Uriel noted, “Why can’t you take anything seriously, Lucifer?” Lucifer scoffed._

_“What do they say?” Lucifer spoke, “Laugh like no one’s listening, dance like you’re standing on the corpses of your enemies?”_

_“And there’s the other,” Uriel pointed, “Predictable as ever.” Lucifer narrowed his eyes at his brother._

_“What do you want, Uriel?” Lucifer asked, stepping closer._

_“I came to tell you that you have 24 hours,” Uriel stood tall with his hands held in front of him. Lucifer nodded along._

_“I’ll bite,” Lucifer said, “24 hours or what?”_

_“Either return here with Mom,” Uriel began, “Or I’ll finish what I started with your detective.”_

Chloe’s blood ran cold. What? When had this happened? She’s never met this guy before in her life! Who was he and how much was Lucifer hiding from her? What had he _‘started’_?

_Lucifer’s laid-back grin slipped off his face slowly._

_“The car accident,” he realised. Uriel smirked._

_“It was quite simple really,” Uriel shrugged, “I kept tabs on the woman that lives by the intersection. All I had to do was move her sons skateboard into her path to the house, making her trip. She would go inside and yell at her son, leaving the door unattended. The family dog would use that to it’s advantage and run outside towards the intersection… right where I knew your Detective would pass.” Lucifer’s insides hollowed._

Everyone’s eyes were on Chloe. Chloe herself couldn’t wrap her head around the fact that Lucifer’s brother had tried to kill her, and she had no idea. Did he really trigger her car accident? That was so long ago, it had slipped her mind.

_“You made a deal with Dad to protect your detective,” Uriel began, “Now its time to pay up, so bring Mom to me, or I’ll take back what Dad gave to you – Chloe Decker’s life.” With that, Uriel walked away, leaving a stunned Lucifer alone on the roof._

Chloe’s mouth fell open. When did Lucifer make a deal with his dad to protect her? She’s never even met the guy!

“Chloe…” Ella breathed in shock.

“Yeah…” was all Chloe could muster. The scene changed again.

_Lucifer was sitting on a broken piece of furniture in an abandon church. He was hunched over, hands together in prayer. For a moment, it was silent._

Ella cocked her head to a side. Lucifer – praying? That’s something you don’t see every day.

_“For a brief moment, the pattern faltered,” suddenly, Uriel came into view, standing at the altar behind Lucifer. Lucifer’s hands crumpled and fell._

_“I thought it meant you’d actually bring Mom, but somehow you’d surprise because for once in my life, I’d like to be surprised,” Uriel rambled, “but no – no, here you are.” Lucifer got up from his spot. He turned around to face his brother and walked towards him slowly._

_“Are you done hiding behind our big brother’s skirt?” Uriel asked. Lucifer scoffed and grinned._

_“Yes, it’s just me now,” Lucifer’s smile fell into something unsettling, “Big bad Lucifer.”_

_“We’ve already had this fight before, Lucifer,” Uriel smirked, “Right here.” He pointed to his head._

_“You see, in my head, I’ve seen everything you do,” Uriel continued, “I’ve heard every dumb quip you have to say.”_

_“Alright, let me guess,” Lucifer mocked, “In your version, I deliver Mum to you, apologizing, tears streaming down my face.”_

_“Actually, no,” Uriel countered, “In my version, you refuse to give Mom up and your human friend dies.”_

Chloe’s jaw drops again. Who did this guy think he was? _What_ did this guy think he was? Psychic?

_“Yes, you’ve tried that twice now,” Lucifer grinned humourlessly, “Not much luck. Maybe you’re not as good at this as you thought?”_

Twice?! Why did his brother hate Chloe so much?

_“Maybe I’m building up to a big finale?” Uriel suggested. Lucifer smirked at that._

_“Alright, Uriel,” Lucifer started walking towards his brother, “You don’t know what Dad wants – none of us do, so I think – “_

_“You’re right,” Uriel cut him off, “I don’t know what Dad wants, none of us do.” Lucifer nodded a little uncertainly._

_“Right…” Lucifer began, “Great, I’m glad we had this talk. I’ll see you at the next family reunion. I’ll buy the first round.” Lucifer began to walk away._

_“But I do know what he needs,” Uriel said. Lucifer sighed exasperatedly and turned around._

_“Mom’s out,” Uriel continued, “It’s only a matter of time before she finds her way back to Heaven and then he’ll forgive her.”_

_“He would never do that,” Lucifer argued._

_“Why not?” Uriel questioned, “You did! She’s been here like what, 3 minutes – now you’re already defending her. Dad will do the same thing. He’ll let his guard down and then she’ll destroy him.” Suddenly, Uriel whips out a sharp and shiny blade from behind his back._

_“I need to make sure that doesn’t happen,” Uriel held the blade in his right hand._

Chloe’s eyes widened at the blade. She knew that blade! She could have sworn that was the blade from that case with the yoga centre.

“Oh my God, his family is _loco!”_ Ella hissed.

“Why did he try to kill you and Lucifer’s Mom?” Dan asked, “Did you know about this?”

“No!” Chloe snapped, “How would I know about this?”

_“That’s Azrael’s blade,” Lucifer began walking towards Uriel, “How do you have it?” He stopped at the steps to the altar. Uriel smiled coyly._

_“I borrowed it of our dear sister when she wasn’t looking,” Uriel answered._

_“You’re not planning on taking Mom back to Hell,” Lucifer realised, “You’re planning on wiping her out of existence entirely. No Heaven. No Hell. Just… just gone.”_

_“Finally, a moment of clarity between us.”_

_“You’ve gone completely insane, brother,” Lucifer looked at Uriel like he’d grown horns._

_“I’m doing what has to be done and you’re running out of time,” Uriel walked towards the abandoned piano on top of the altar, “See, I don’t care about your deal with Dad. I don’t care about what happens to your little human, but it’s obvious you care for her a tad more than you do Mom.”_

Chloe gasped at that. Who was this man? She felt like she didn’t even know Lucifer anymore.

_“Now, all I have to do is hit this one little key,” Uriel’s finger hovered over a piano key, “Right here. A sequence will begin and in two days from now, your cute little human, will finally die.” Lucifer stared, fear evident in his eyes as he walked up the steps and onto the altar._

_“So, Lucifer, you can either let that happen,” Uriel offered, “Or you can give me Mom. Last chance.” Lucifer’s hand wrapped around Uriel’s hand hovering over the keyboard._

_“Very well,” Lucifer nodded._

Oh God – he didn’t just agree! Chloe brought a hand up to her mouth in horror. If Lucifer’s Mom died because of her…

_Suddenly, Lucifer’s fist shot out and punched his brother to the ground._

_“You didn’t see that coming, did ya?” Lucifer growled, “Hey?” Uriel struggled to his feet, sliding the blade back into its sheath behind his back._

_“Actually,” Uriel stepped a little closer, “I did.” He threw a punch at Lucifer followed by another, both of which he blocked easily. Lucifer knocked him back to the ground, sending Uriel tumbling down the stairs. Lucifer walked down the steps and around his brothers hunched figure. Uriel struggled back onto his feet._

_“I mean,” Uriel panted, “I knew you were going to attack – I just didn’t know how.” Uriel attacked again, but Lucifer easily blocked and maneuverered around them. Uriel’s limbs came at him, but Lucifer knocked his little brother to the ground without breaking a sweat._

Ella, Dan and Chloe’s eyebrows shot up.

“Where did he learn to fight like that?” Dan asked.

“If I could take a guess, I’d say his psycho father,” Ella growled.

_Uriel got up again, panting._

_“Patterns are tricky like that,” Uriel explained, “Takes time to get a real sense of them.” Lucifer was the first to throw a punch. Uriel blocked it and tugged his arm back, trapping Lucifer in place. Uriel leaned forward a bit,_

_“I needed to study you a bit.”_

_Lucifer shoved Uriel off of him, but Uriel slipped of only to elbow him in the face. Uriel walked away as Lucifer leaned down to grab something._

_“Took much less time than I expected,” Uriel smirked. Lucifer picked up a stone pillar, lying isolated on the ground. He yelled out in anger and threw it with ease, breaking the coloured window at the end of the hall._

The precinct looked on in shock at Lucifer’s strength.

_Lucifer grunted and ran at Uriel, but Uriel was fast and delivered a sharp punch to Lucifer’s stomach. Lucifer stumbled away, but he turned back briskly. Uriel was there first and threw a punch below the belt, but Lucifer blocked easily. Uriel tried to punch up his body, but Lucifer blocked them with some effort. Lucifer’s hand grabbed the side of Uriel’s neck, but Uriel mirrored his move. Uriel hit Lucifer hard across the face one way and punched back the other way. Uriel kept punching his brothers face, stomach, legs. Lucifer didn’t have the time nor the energy to block any more of his attacks._

_Uriel delivered a sharp and final kick to Lucifer’s stomach, sending him flying into the broken pews. Lucifer’s body fell limp and tired on the broken wood. Dust clouds filled the church momentarily._

Chloe winced at the beating Lucifer took. Dan couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that a man evidently smaller than Lucifer managed to hurt him so bad.

_“You’re lucky I’d never use Azrael’s blade on you, brother,” Uriel pointed at Lucifer’s limp form as he spoke. With that, he turned away from Lucifer and walked back towards the altar. Suddenly, the sound of a body cutting through the air and dropping onto the ground, made Uriel stop in his path and turn to the sound. Mazikeen stood in the middle of the church as she whipped out her knives._

_“Why don’t you pick on a girl?” she asked. Uriel smirked._

_“But I have no qualms using it on a filthy, scum-sucking demon,” he said as he pulled out the blade. Uriel lunged at Maze with the blade raised over his head. Mazikeen matched his advances with her own knives. They swung their blades before Mazikeen head butted Uriel hard enough to make him grunt and stumble back. But Uriel didn’t falter. He came back harder, both getting in a few hits on the other. They navigated to a corner, Maze in the corner. Uriel swung his blade at her, but she blocked the attack and guided his arm down roughly. With a flick of her wrists, the blade slipped out of Uriel’s hand, falling a few feet away. Uriel stumbled back as Mazikeen swung her blades menacingly._

_“You haven’t disappointed, Mazikeen,” Uriel adjusted the cuffs around his forearms, “Your patterns are tough to see.” Mazikeen, not in the mood to chit-chat, lunged at Uriel. This time, Uriel was prepared. He blocked her attacks and swung them around. He grabbed both her wrists to block her sharp knives and twisted her arms around so her right was pinned on her left and her right pinned behind her back. He turned her around so she was on her knees and broke her right wrist, the crack of bone breaking echoing through the church, making her cry out in pain. He kicked her harshly in the face, knocking her to the ground._

_“But still predictable nonetheless,” Uriel sighed disappointedly as he watched Mazikeen’s grimacing form. Mazikeen struggled up, glancing at her broken wrist and somehow managed to jump up onto his shoulders, his face suffocating on her midriff. Mazikeen raised her broken wrist above her head and hit him repeatedly over the head with her elbow, but Uriel easily dropped down hard enough onto the floor, making Mazikeen fall on her back unconscious._

_Uriel walked away from Mazikeen’s unconscious form. He walked up onto the altar and towards the piano._

_“Because you made it so difficult,” Uriel sighed, “Now I’m going to take out Mom and the Detective.” His hand hovered over the key._

Chloe bit back a growl at her title coming out of his mouth. It sounded all wrong and sounded much better when Lucifer said it.

_“You can’t stop me, brother,” Uriel said. Suddenly, Lucifer rushed out of nowhere, dishevelled and blade in his hand. He didn’t hesitate to plunge the blade straight into Uriel’s chest, stopping him short of pressing the key._

There was an array of screams and gasps. Chloe looked on in horror. While everyone was focussed on the fight between Maze and Uriel, no one had noticed Lucifer struggling over to the abandoned blade and picking it up.

_They were both breathing heavily as Uriel’s hands came up to the blade protruding from his abdomen. Lucifer looked on, not entirely registering what he was doing._

_“I didn’t see that coming,” Uriel gasped and dropped to his knees. Lucifer fell with him, one hand bracing his back, hand firmly gripping the blade in place. Uriel’s hand came up and grasp Lucifer’s suit jacket. He pulled Lucifer down to him. Lucifer tilted his ear closer to his gasping brother to hear him better._

_“ **The piece is here.”**_

_With that, Uriel’s grip on Lucifer’ suit lapels loosened. His hand fell limp to the floor along with the rest of his body, air no longer gracing his lungs. Mazikeen had struggled up the altar and stood by Lucifer._

_“What did he say?” Maze asked. Lucifer looked of into a spot, dishevelled and disoriented._

_“I… I couldn’t understand,” Lucifer breathed._

_“Prick got what he deserved,” Mazikeen spat. Lucifer took in a shaky breath as the weight of what he had just done settled in. The church was eerily quiet._

_“H-he was my brother,” Lucifer’s voice trembled. He brought his hand up, now red with the blood of his dead brother. He whimpered a little at the sight as his hand shook. He took in shaky breaths as his eyes drifted up towards the sky, eyes glassy with tears…_

Chloe’s eyes overflowed with tears. Her eyes drifted to Lucifer, unconscious in the chair. He had killed his brother. She remembered how out of it he had been during the case with the zombie wedding. She closed her eyes in disappointment at herself for how insensitive she was. She sobbed as she remembered how he tried to get that sniper to shoot him.

Dan remembered it too. He remembered how exceptionally dickish the man was. He remembered how Lucifer had punched him. The man was in agony over what he had done.

“My God,” he shuddered, eyes drifting to Lucifer as well. The scene changed again.

_Lucifer opened the door to Chloe’s apartment, bloodied blade in his hand, the moonlight catching glints of the exposed bits of silver. The door unlocked easily under his bloodied hand. He barged inside, immediately going for the stairs, door closing softly behind him. He bounded up the stairs, tears staining his face. He opened the door to Chloe’s room and walked inside quietly._

_Chloe was sleeping peacefully in her bed. He approached her carefully, knife clutched desperately in his hand. He stood by her bed and brought the knife to her neck._

Chloe’s insides hollowed. How did he get into her house? What was he doing? She watched in horror as he pressed the blade against her bare throat.

_Tears started streaming down Lucifer’s face as he sobbed. He grabbed the hand holding the blade with his other hand as if he were trying to push it down onto her throat._

_“Come on, come on,” he whispered to himself as he sobbed. His insides felt hollow as he cried and tried to end it. His shoulders sagged and tore the knife away from her neck. He released a shaky breath and ran a hand through his hair._

_“This is your fault,” he sobbed quietly, “Your fucking fault. I should have let him kill you then you wouldn’t be able to hurt me anymore!” He hit his head with the hilt of the blade repeatedly._

_“And now, my little brother’s dead!” he hissed, choking on his tears while Chloe continued to sleep, oblivious to his agony._

The precinct watched as he cried and mourned. Chloe cupped her hand over her mouth. This was her fault…

_Lucifer took in a deep, shaky breath and stretch his neck muscles. He raised the blade up and over Chloe’s head. He took in a deep breath as his hands began to shake. The blade came down slowly, but it only got so far, staying a safe distance away from Chloe’s head as Lucifer cried by her bed._

_“Lucifer,” a voice hissed. Mazikeen had entered the room, standing behind Lucifer. Lucifer didn’t flinch, but just continued to cry and try to push the blade further down._

_“Who does she think she is to have all these people dying and hurting for her?” Lucifer growled, “Amenadiel got beat up by Uriel protecting her. I got beat up by Uriel protecting her. You got beat up by Uriel protecting her. I **killed** Uriel to protect her. Who does she think she is to come out of this miserable excuse for a life unscathed?”_

Everyone’s eyes were on Chloe as cried silently. How had she caused so many so much pain without meaning to? How was she supposed to recover from this? How was _Lucifer_ supposed to recover from this?

_“Killing her won’t bring him back,” Mazikeen spoke, “but if you want to kill her go for it. Your life will definitely be a lot less painful without her in it and I get more space here.” Lucifer’s hands shook as he tried to push the blade down, but they refused to work with him. Lucifer’s shoulders slumped as he pulled the blade away from her. He turned to Maze._

_“I hate her, Mazikeen,” Lucifer cried, “I hate her, I hate her pointless existence and her freak of nature immunity to my mojo and I hate her – “Maze lunged forward and clamped a hand over Lucifer’s mouth._

_“Stop,” Maze said quietly, “You’ll beat yourself up over bad mouthing her later.” Lucifer cried harder at this. Maze sighed and moved her hand from his mouth and tugged him out of Chloe’s room, quietly shutting the door behind her. She guided him down the hall, down the stairs and into her room. She closed the door behind her as Lucifer shuffled over to her bed and sat down on it. He put the blade on the floor and cried harder than ever, his shoulders hunched over and shaking with his sobs and gasps for air. Mazikeen looked down and walked over to him. She sat down between his bent legs and leaned her on his inner thigh as a sign of comfort. She reached up and wiped away the tears leaking from his eyes. They stayed like this until Lucifer could control his tears._

_“This isn’t her fault, Lucifer,” Maze was the first to speak, “She has no idea and she never will.”_

_“Why never?” Lucifer looked down at her._

_“Because you won’t let her feel that kind of guilt,” Maze answered, “You know how she is – she’d blame this on herself. You’re going to try to spare her from that pain.” Lucifer sighed._

_“You’re right,” he agreed, “She can never know about this.”_

Maze wasn’t wrong – Chloe was already blaming herself for Lucifer’s pain. Her guilt and pain doubled as Lucifer confirmed Maze’s words. How could he still try to protect after what happened?

_“I don’t understand her, Mazey,” Lucifer sighed, tiredly, “She’s changing me and its terrifying, but…”_

_“But?”_

_“But I find myself willing to put myself through that torture… for her,” Lucifer sighed, “I mean, she made me contact my father without her even realising it. What a stupid idea that turned out to be!” Maze rubbed his knee comfortingly._

_“Malcom was going to kill her,” Maze sighed, “Your dad was the only one that could have protected her then.”_

Chloe’s mouth fell open – _what?_ Lucifer contacted her dad for her, and he apparently protected her from Malcom. How much was there that she didn’t know?

_“Bloody Hell, I am such an idiot,” Lucifer groaned and pulled at his hair, “Why did I bet her life? Why couldn’t I have bet **my** life?”_

_“You didn’t have a choice, Lucifer,” Mazikeen snapped, “Fuck – I should have killed her before you got attached.” Lucifer tensed, but chuckled humourlessly._

_“Don’t you know by now Mazikeen,” he sighed, “She’s had me in the palm of her hand since we first met. I just wish I wasn’t so helpless around her.” The two friends drifted back into silence. Lucifer was the first to move. He stood up shakily._

_“I have to go find Mum,” he said shakily. Mazikeen gave him a sympathetic smile. She picked up the blade before Lucifer helped her up. She handed him the blade which he took with shaking hands._

_“I’ll watch over her,” Mazikeen nodded and assurance. Lucifer smiled and walked away to the door._

The hologram came to a stop and rested back on the formless picture. Chloe couldn’t stop the flow of tears as she curled up into a ball and hid her face. Ella slid over to her rested her own tear-streaked face on her back. How will Lucifer and Chloe’s partnership ever get over this?


	6. Landon Light-Morningstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer explains what happened with Uriel and reveals another secret or two...
> 
> made up a random story; hope yall like it

Lucifer gasped, opening his eyes as he arched his back of the chair. The men roughly ripped the cords and wires off of him and dragged him back to his spot on the floor against the table. He fell onto his side roughly, trembling. Chloe heard the commotion and couldn’t even look at him. She felt Ella slide off her, wiping her own tears and scramble over to Lucifer. Dan shuffled over to him as he and Ella helped their friend away from the men.

Lucifer grunted and let them guide him until he was leaning back against the table. He looked around groggily for Chloe. His face fell at the sight of her curled up in a ball as far away from him as possible. His heart sank as she sobbed and refused to look at him.

“Chloe…” he began, “Please don’t hate me.” Chloe cried harder at this. She lifted her head up, eyes red, puffy and wet from crying.

“Hate you?” she hiccupped, “I should be the one asking that.” Lucifer’s face fell further.

“Detective, I didn’t mean what I said,” he shuffled a little closer to her, wincing at the throbbing in his head, “I was angry at myself and I took it out on you.”

“Well, you should be angry at me!” Chloe yelled. Lucifer flinched at the anger and sorrow in her voice.

“You were never meant to find out,” Lucifer said quietly. Chloe wiped furiously at her tears, but they just kept coming.

“That’s the problem, Lucifer!” Chloe snapped, “How much are you hiding from me? How do you think it feels to have the person I would trust my life with, hurting and tearing apart his family for me? I had no idea that I had caused so many people so much pain!” Lucifer looked up to her in panic.

“No, no, Chloe,” he shook his head, “You can’t feel guilty. We all sacrificed what we did _willingly._ You can’t feel guilty over this. You don’t mean to hurt people – we all know that.”

“Why then?” Chloe asked, “Why me? I don’t see you killing your family for anyone else.” Lucifer flinched at her words. Chloe felt a flicker of guilt and made to correct herself, but Lucifer spoke first.

“Because you’re different,” he answered, “You’re a miracle. What’s more is you’re _my_ miracle. I don’t understand you – that’s what makes you so different… so special. I’ve never met anyone like you before and people like you don’t come along very often. That’s why I sacrificed so much – because I know that I won’t ever meet someone like you again and I have to make the most of it… even if it means giving things up.” Ella and Dan tried not to listen in, but they couldn’t help themselves; no one could. Pierce growled under his breath at the two. Chloe’s eyes widened at that.

“We were always meant to meet, Chloe,” Lucifer continued, “As long as you shall live, I can’t leave this Earth – not for good.” Chloe dropped her head in defeat.

“Why didn’t you just come to me?” Chloe asked, “You could have… told me what was going on. Your brother couldn’t really have triggered my car accident.” Lucifer sighed and leaned back on the table. He reached out to Chloe a little.

“Come closer and I’ll explain as much as I can,” Lucifer offered. Chloe eyed him for a moment but nodded. She slid closer to him, but Lucifer noticed how she refused to touch him. Sighing exasperatedly, Lucifer pulled her closer and slung his arm around her shoulder. She tensed but slid into his comforting gesture.

“Uriel was one of the middle children,” Lucifer began, aware that there were other people listening, “Growing up, the older children were idolized and adored. They were the heroes, the warriors, if you will. I, being one of the elders, fell into that category – Uriel did not. The younger children were always looked over – underestimated.” Chloe settled further into Lucifer’s side and looked up at him as he spoke. Dan and Ella listened intently. Even Pierce was remotely interested.

“I suppose he wanted to prove himself,” Lucifer continued, “He was sick of being overlooked. As for his… unique way of trying to kill you… think of it like this. You know how I have my own mojo?” He looked down at Chloe who nodded up at him.

“Well, Uriel had a mojo of his own,” he explained, “From a young age, we all learnt how to work our own mojos. While I was perfecting my whole ‘desire’ shtick, Uriel observed his surroundings, taking in the patterns and details. That’s what he did with your car accident and again when you were held at gun point during the Body Bag’s case.” He looked down to see Chloe’s confused expression. He sighed, trying to find a better way to explain it.

“Have you ever heard of the Butterfly effect?” Lucifer asked. Chloe nodded.

“Think of it like that – when a minute localized change in a complicated system can change the outcome of a whole phenomenon,” Lucifer explained, “Uriel mastered the ability to figure out what that change was. He would observe and observe until he found a pattern, then he would manipulate it. How else would he have beat me? He figured out my fighting style and my patterns and used that to counter-attack.”

“So… if he had hit that key…” Chloe began, “I would have been dead in two days.” Lucifer held her a little tighter and nodded.

“Why did he want me dead? What deal did you make with your dad?” Chloe bombarded him with questions. Lucifer contemplated how to answer her.

“It’s hard to explain, but… remember the whole fiasco with Malcom and that warehouse?” Lucifer asked. Chloe nodded.

“In order to save you, I contacted my father and asked him to spare your life,” he began, “In exchange, I offered to go back to Hell and do as he asked, but… well, he had other plans. Instead, he agreed to save your life if I would take my mother back to Hell. You see, she had just escaped from her cell – Dad wanted me to take her back. After I found her, she made amends with me, so I found I couldn’t send her back. I found a loophole in which I brought Hell to Earth, punishing her how I saw fit. Uriel took matters into his own hands and… well, you know the story.” Chloe sat stunned – that was a lot to process.

“Your family is crazy…” Chloe blinked dubiously, “So, they don’t hate me?”

“Oh, no – they probably despise you,” Lucifer chuckled, “One brother is dead, another is…hindered and our mother is no longer of this Earthly plain – they probably blame all that on you.” Chloe’s shoulders sagged in disappointment.

“Did your Mom at least like me?” she asked hopefully.

“It’s hard to say,” he mused, “She did try to kill you and ruin you once or twice, but I think for a brief moment she did have some sliver of respect for you.” Chloe’s mouth fell open – _what was wrong with his family?_

“But, don’t worry about that,” Lucifer soothed, “Worst comes to worst, I’ll hide you and the urchin from the world.” Chloe gave a weak laugh, not sure if he was being serious or not.

“I don’t regret saving you, Chloe,” he murmured, “All I regret is the way I went about it. I’m not a killer… at least I hope not.” Chloe sniffled and rested her hand on Lucifer’s chest.

“No, you’re not,” Chloe shook her head, “You were defending a life. I just wish you had told me.”

“You know why I didn’t,” Lucifer countered. Chloe sighed and nodded.

“Thank you.”

Lucifer smiled and nodded. They held each other for a moment in silence. Lucifer could tell everyone was staring at them. He could tell there were many questions buzzing around the room.

“I’m surprised you aren’t telling me off for how I used to treat Maze,” Lucifer began tersely. Chloe lifted her head up to look at him.

“About that – where was that?”

“Hell,” Lucifer answered nonchalantly. Chloe rolled her eyes, eliciting a grin from her partner. She chuckled a little at that, Lucifer joining her. When they sobered, Lucifer spoke.

“Neither of us knew any better. I didn’t know how to treat the people around me and she didn’t know what I was doing was wrong.”

Chloe nodded along, listening intently.

“I really started to change when I… when I hit my sister,” he hung his head shamefully, “She was coming to visit me after I got kicked out and… well, I was bitter and angry… so angry. I didn’t realise what I had done until she ran off. The last thing she said to me was _‘I don’t even know who you are anymore… You’re not my big brother.’_ I haven’t seen her since.” Chloe rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. Dan and Ella shared a look – the things this man had done…

“I didn’t want to a be monster,” Lucifer continued, “So, I came up to Earth. I met… a woman.” Everyone in close proximity raised their brows at that.

“Her name was Meredith,” Lucifer smiled fondly, “I was wondering around aimlessly, lost and confused, when she offered me a bed for the night. She was so warm and hospitable. She took care of me and it was the strangest feeling. No one had treated me so… carefully. Not even my parents.” Chloe’s heart broke as she listened to him. He was off in his own little world, reminiscing his time with that woman.

“She was pregnant at the time; carrying her dead, veteran husband’s child,” Lucifer went on, “She intrigued me. Meredith Light was the first woman to show me that kind of affection. It was so long ago, but I never forgot her. I named Lux after her, you know. Lux in Latin means Light. Everyone thinks I called it Lux because it was _‘luxurious’_ or because I was indulging the whole ‘Devil/Lightbringer’ thing, but it was for her.” He had a wistful look on her face.

“What happened to you two?” Chloe asked.

“Well, I was so fascinated by her, I found myself coming to see her as often as I could,” Lucifer answered, “On one of my visits, it was quite late, and I arrived at her home. I knocked on the door, but she didn’t answer. Instead, I heard her screaming. So, I rushed inside to her room to find out her water had broken, and she was in labour.” Chloe’s mouth fell open a little at this.

“Yes, my reaction exactly,” Lucifer chuckled, “I had no idea how to deliver a baby and it was too late to find a doctor, so I did what I could, and a beautiful, little boy was born. The birth of that boy was the first thing that had brought tears to my eyes in a long time. I went to go and show Meredith, but… “

“But what?” Dan asked, “What happened?” Lucifer’s face was solemn and sad.

“She had died giving birth to the boy,” Lucifer hung his head. Chloe gasped and hugged Lucifer tighter.

“I had never seen a human die before,” he spoke softly, “She didn’t scream, she didn’t cry; she just passed quietly without any warning. I didn’t know what to do, so I took the crying baby, and I ran. I hadn’t a clue where I was going or what I was going to do with a newborn baby, but I ran, nonetheless. I managed to find an abandoned home to stay for the night. I stayed on Earth a few days, the boy surviving of my blood before Amenadiel forced me to go back to Hell.” Chloe filed that snippet of information away for later.

“I didn’t know what to do with the child,” he continued, “We had both grown rather attached to each other, so, I took him back to Hell. It wasn’t one of my smartest ideas and Mazikeen wasn’t pleased, but I convinced her to help me raise the child. I named him Landon, after his father. Maze and I raised him as best he could, but we had to confine him to my room so I could keep an eye on him. If the other demons saw him, they’d kill him instantly. We carved him toys out of wood and metal. I would go up to Earth and return with things that could entertain him, but it was never enough. He was curious child.” No one had ever heard Lucifer talk of a child so fondly. Chloe wondered why he despised children so much if he had one of his own?

“I was a fool for thinking that I could raise a human boy in Hell,” Lucifer sighed, “One day, when Maze and I were out, Landon slipped out of my room to explore. He only got so far. A gang of demons surrounded him and would have killed him has I not walked by. I gave him to Mazikeen and told her to run before I slaughtered those demons. After that incident, I knew Landon couldn’t stay with me anymore, so I took him back to Earth. I wrote down a letter that he would receive on his 18th year of life, so he could find me should he wish to, and I gave him over, with much difficulty, to an orphanage, under the name Landon Light-Morningstar.” Chloe had tears in her eyes as she listened on. She couldn’t imagine having to give away Trixie, no matter how dangerous it was to keep her.

“Did he reach out?” Chloe asked hopefully. Lucifer’s smile brightened.

“Yes, he did,” Lucifer nodded, “I found him the day he was released from the orphanage. I had left him a boatload of money and helped him find a job. I even brought Mazikeen with me. She’ll never admit this, but she cared deeply for Landon.”

“Where is he now?” Ella asked.

“He passed away a long time ago, but he lived a good life,” Lucifer smiled sadly. Chloe’s heart broke for the man she held.

“I’m so sorry, man,” Dan rubbed his head, “How can one person go through so much and still be… like you?” Lucifer chuckled at that.

“I never dealt with any of my issues until…” Lucifer trailed off. Chloe poked his side curiously.

“Until what?”

“Until I met you,” Lucifer looked down at her, “After our first case together when we met Linda, I went back to her and… well, the rest is history.” Chloe smiled up at him.

“I spent a long time not feeling anything,” Lucifer sighed, “I’d turned any genuine emotions off… you made me feel again, Chloe. I… um, thank you.” Chloe smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

“No, Lucifer – thank _you,”_ Chloe murmured, “You’ve saved me more times than I can count.”

“You’re too interesting to let die,” Lucifer teased. Chloe laughed at that – he doesn't change, does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what else do we wanna see bc I'd rlly like to bring this story to a close?


	7. The World's First Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very different person is put through the machine, exposing even more secrets and lies

The precinct had been quiet for almost a full hour. Chloe could see the sun getting closer and closer to dipping back down into the horizon. How much longer would they be stuck here? What did these people want? Lucifer had fallen asleep again, holding her close. He was exhausted from the memories that had been ripped off him. Chloe traced mindless patterns on his clothed chest and arms. Pierce watched her from across them, scowling evidently.

The terrorists had been slipping in and out of phone calls. From what Chloe could tell, the FBI were outside the precinct, negotiating with their captors to get the hostages out. Chloe just hoped it didn’t take much longer. Everyone was going restless, especially the innocent civilians who had no experience on how to deal with this kind of situation. One wrong move and they could all die. One of the men approached them again.

“Right,” he clapped his hands together, “I think we’ve milked plenty out of Mr Morningstar. Why don’t we see what your head-strong lieutenant has to offer?” Pierce tensed and growled up at the man as he stood towering over him. The man grabbed Pierce by the arm and tugged him up.

“No,” he growled, but the man kept tugging. The sudden commotion woke Lucifer up with a start. Chloe was watching on in fear – the whole precinct was.

“What’s happening?” Lucifer asked as he watched a second man approach Pierce and tug him up. Once he realised what was happening, he too tensed. If a memory of him was exposed from Pierce… Lucifer debated offering himself up to the terrorists, but not only was he too drained to go through that torture again, but he probably had a lot more memories in his head that would cost him if they were exposed. He just prayed that Pierce didn’t have any… unpleasant memories of him.

They injected Pierce with the same liquid. He too grunted and trembled under the effects of the drug. They watched as he fell to his knees and in a heap on the ground, unconscious. The men manhandled him until there were wires and cords all over him. The hologram flickered to life, settling on its shapeless form.

“I wonder if you’ve ever broken any laws,” the man with the laptop stepped forward and began typing away on it.

“Lucifer, answer me honestly,” Chloe whispered, “Do you know what we’re about to see?”

“I’ve got a pretty good guess.”

“Am I going to like it?”

“Not even a little bit.”

The hologram began to flicker, forming the first of Marcus Pierce’s memories…

_Cain was walking through the woods with a man by his side. His hair was unkept and a little longer. The man next to him looked a little younger than Cain but looked similar. He held the same grey eyes and same coloured hair._

_“Are you going to tell me where we’re going, brother?” the unidentified man spoke. Cain sighed exasperatedly at his brother._

_“You and patience can’t exist in the same country, Abel,” Cain rolled his eyes as he walked over an uneven patch of ground. Abel followed his brother, glaring at the back of his head._

_“Apologies, Cain,” Abel spat, “Not all of us are perfect like you.” Cain ignored him and continued to walk._

The precinct watched on in interest. No one except Chloe knew Pierce had a brother, but not even she knew of these names. Hadn’t Lucifer warned her about something like this? Why were they calling each other Cain and Abel? Chloe couldn’t help but think Lucifer and Pierce may have had more history than she knew.

“Oh no,” Lucifer watched in tensely, “This isn’t going to end well.” Chloe looked to him curiously.

“You know what happens?”

“It’s only one of the most well-known stories from the bible, Detective,” Lucifer huffed anxiously.

“Are you going to be in this?” Chloe asked.

“No, but Dad was involved in this particular feud.”

Chloe’s eyes widened in shock.

“Do you and Pierce have some kind of history I don’t know about?” she asked. Lucifer looked down at her guiltily.

“Let’s just say dear old Dad screwed us both over…”

_The brothers continued to walk in silence. Finally, they broke through the thick vegetation of the forest and into a field. Cain led them to the middle of the field, Abel trudging behind begrudgingly. They came to a stop._

_“Can we hurry this along?” Abel asked, “Mother and Father are waiting for us.” Cain turned around to face his brother, a glint in his eyes._

_“Actually, they won’t be waiting for you much longer,” Cain took a step closer. Abel raised a brow at him._

_“What are you playing at, brother?” Abel asked cautiously. Marcus smirked._

_“I wanted to talk to you,” Cain began. Abel placed his hands in front of him and waited patiently._

_“Talk then.”_

_Cain leaned forward and spat,_

_“I despise you.”_

_Abel narrowed his eyes at him._

_“Right – nice chat,” he made to turn around, but Cain’s large hand on his shoulder stopped him short._

_“I’m not finished,” Cain growled and turned him back to face him, “I loathe your existence and I’m tired of God favouring you.” Abel laughed at this._

_“He favours me because I make more sacrifice,” Abel chortled, “What do you do? Show up with a piece of fruit as a sign of grace?” Cain growled._

_“It’s not just that, brother,” Cain spat, “Mother and Father favour you. You lie around doing absolutely nothing while I work hard under the sun to provide for this family and yet you are commended for your efforts. But me? No one ever thanks me!” Abel sighed._

_“You’re jealous,” Abel noted, “I don’t blame you – who wouldn’t be jealous of me? Can I go home now?” Cain grinned deviously._

_“You’re not going home, Abel,” Cain stepped closer. Abel’s brows furrowed. Suddenly, Cain’s fist came up and hit Abel across the face. Abel grunted and fell to the ground. Cain kicked Abel sharply in the stomach. He pulled him up by his shirt and threw punch after punch at Abel. Abel yelled out in pain and tried to thrash away from his brother._

Chloe couldn’t believe her eyes as she watched a furious Pierce beat his brother. Lucifer watched on, already knowing the outcome. The entire precinct was in shock – this was the man representing their precinct?

_“You’re not so tough now, are you brother?” Cain taunted, shoving Abel roughly onto the ground. He made to walk backwards, but Abel scrambled to his feet and lunged at Cain. The brothers toppled to the ground, wrestling and fighting. Abel managed to struggle atop Cain and countered his attacks. He delivered punch after punch, but the younger brother was not as strong as Cain. Cain clawed at Abel in anger and threw him off. Abel landed with a grunt on his back._

_Cain lay panting on his own back as he reached out with his hand for a near by rock. His hand fisted the rock before he scrambled on top of Abel and brought it down hard on his head. Abel screamed out in pain, but Cain didn’t stop beating Abel’s skull with the rock until he lay silent and immobile beneath him. Cain threw the rock aside, trying to catch his breath. He stood up of his brother’s dead body and walked over it, unbothered, walking back the way he came…_

The precinct was deathly quiet. Chloe’s mouth was open. He told her his brother was murdered, but never did she think that _he_ had been the one that murdered him!

“You knew about this?” Chloe asked Lucifer. Lucifer merely nodded.

“How could you not tell me?” Chloe snapped, “I’m dating a murderer! Was he at least caught?”

“No, the only justice system back then was my father,” Lucifer answered, “and I did tell you, but you didn’t believe me because I didn’t have any proof!” Chloe was fuming angrily to herself. Despite her anger, it was true.

“Well, can you blame me?” Chloe hissed, “You were reciting a story from the fricking bible!”

“Were you not paying attention?” Lucifer argued back, “I told it the way it happened.” Chloe didn’t have a reply for that.

Ella was in shock. This couldn’t be the man she so idolized! Their lieutenant was a murderer! The image changed again…

_Cain was lying shirtless on a bed, the covers resting on his stomach. He was in a hotel room, the bathroom shower running in the bathroom near him. A woman wrapped in a white towel walked out of the bathroom and leaned on the doorway, watching Cain. Cain turned to her with a grin._

Lucifer gasped and seemed to choke.

“That bastard!” he yelled out in anger. Chloe jumped out of her skin at the outburst. She leaned away from Lucifer to take in his horrified expression.

“What? You know her?”

“Yes, I bloody know her!” Lucifer yelled, capturing everyone’s attention, “That’s my sister! The bastard slept with my sister!” Chloe’s mouth fell open.

“Why would she sleep with him?” Lucifer growled, “What does she see in him? I mean, she knew about what he’d done, and she slept with him anyway! I am going to rip her damn head off!” Chloe calmed him down as best she could, despite the mixture of amusement, annoyance, and disgust of the whole situation.

_“You look comfortable,” the woman smiled playfully and walked over to him. Cain swung his legs of the bed and stood up, standing in his boxers. He walked over to her meeting her halfway._

_“I’d be more comfortable if you come back to bed, Camiel” Cain murmured and kissed her lips softly._

Lucifer retched and made a noise.

“Maybe he was trying to get back at me for sleeping with his mother,” Lucifer muttered to himself. Chloe gasped and pulled away from him.

“You slept with Marcus’s mom?” Chloe hissed, “That’s disgusting!”

“He wasn’t even alive then!” Lucifer argued, “How was I supposed to know she’d end up making rude, delinquent kids with Adam.”

_“I want to, Cain,” Camiel sighed, “Boy, do I! But I have to go back home. I’ve got a few errands to run, then I have to get back to keeping tabs on Lucifer.”_

Lucifer’s eyes widened – why was she keeping tabs on him?

_“He can look after himself,” Cain tugged impatiently on her towel._

_“Someone has to always keep an eye on him nowadays,” Camiel chuckled and walked past him to her clothes, “Usually Amenadiel looks over him and makes sure he stays in Hell, but he hasn’t returned and now Lucifer is staying down on Earth permanently. I personally think it’s a good thing – he’s horribly mean when he’s in Hell.” Cain watched as she dropped her towel._

Lucifer instantly averted his eyes, not wanting to see more than necessary.

“Everyone avert your eyes!” he demanded, “It’s bad enough my partners boss/boyfriend has seen my sister naked. No need to add to the list!”

_“Isn’t your dad angry?” Cain asked as he watched her dress._

_“No ones heard from Dad in aeons,” Camiel sighed sadly, “He’s still around, watching from afar, but no ones spoken to him. Except Lucifer – which is quiet odd. Anyway, now that Amenadiel isn’t here, me and a few others take turns keeping an eye on our brother. He’s gotten himself into quiet a bit of a trouble lately.”_

_“He’s the Devil, Cam,” Cain chuckled, “It’s an occupational hazard.”_

_“That wasn’t what I was referring to,” Camiel giggled as she walked over to him, fully dressed, “He’s gotten himself a human girlfriend.” Cain arched a brow at that._

_“Lucifer Morningstar?” Cain confirmed, “He doesn’t do relationships.”_

_“Well, it isn’t a relationship per se,” she said, “but he definitely feels something for her. He killed Uriel when he got too close to her.” A tinge of sadness took over her tone. Cain smiled sadly at her._

_“I’m sorry,” he murmured, “I take it you don’t like her very much.”_

_“Despise her,” Camiel spat, “I don’t understand her purpose and many of us tried to go down to kill her off ourselves, but father chose that moment to speak to us and forbade it.”_

Lucifer growled and tensed. Chloe couldn’t help the hurt she felt.

“Don’t worry about it, Chloe,” Lucifer murmured, “Whatever Dad says goes in our family – they won’t harm you.”

“I don’t care that they want to kill me,” Chloe said, “I just wished they wouldn’t hate me.” Lucifer rubbed her back comfortingly.

_“I couldn’t understand it,” Camiel sighed exasperatedly, “She’s a weakness. I’ve kept tabs on Lucifer and ever since he’s met her, he’s been hurt over and over again. It was only when I found out Dad had put her in Lucifer’s path that everything made sense – her immunity to his mojo, why he finds her so interesting. But the one thing that still doesn’t add up is why she makes him bleed.” Cain’s brows furrowed at this. Whoever this woman was, she was different and sparked an interest in Cain._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I mean, if she’s close, he can bleed!” Camiel explained, “He’s human around her. He can die from a knock to the head if she’s close enough.” The more she spoke, the more invested Cain became in finding this woman. Whoever she was, she had to be his key out of this curse…_

Chloe’s brows furrowed as she listened – what was she talking about? Lucifer tensed next to her. He looked down at her anxiously.

“What… I don’t understand,” she looked up at him.

“Chloe… I… I don’t understand it either,” Lucifer began, “but don’t worry yourself with any of it. All you need to know is that Dad wanted us to meet, so we did.” Chloe’s confusion only worsened.

“How is that possible?”

“My family is very powerful, Detective,” Lucifer began carefully, “We all have our… gifts.” As Chloe absorbed his words, the image changed.

_Cain was outside an apartment door. There were two men in black behind him. He waited as one of them knocked on the door for him. There was a rustling from inside the apartment. A man in his 30s came opened the door to the apartment._

_“Can I help you?” he asked._

_“Hi there,” Cain smiled pleasantly, “Are you Lieutenant Marcus Pierce?” The man nodded apprehensively._

There was flurry of gasps echoing around the precinct. Even Lucifer was surprise – was that the _real_ Marcus Pierce?

_Suddenly, the men in black shoved their way inside, pining the man by the arms. The man yelled out and struggled as Cain walked inside the room, kicking the door shut behind him. Marcus Pierce was forced down into a chair and held down by the arms._

_“I’d be very careful if I were you,” Marcus warned, “I’m a cop and you’re in some serious trouble.” Cain merely smirked._

_“We’ll take our chances,” Cain stood casually in front of Marcus, “I’ve heard you got a promotion to Lieutenant in the LAPD.” Marcus tensed and made no comment._

_“Congratulations on that by the way,” Cain said, “but unfortunately you won’t be coming to work on Monday. I’ll be taking your spot.” Cain fished out a gun from behind his belt with a silence around the mouth._

_“Who are you?” Marcus began struggling in his chair._

_“My name’s Cain,” Cain smiled politely, “but most people call me the Sinnerman.” With that, Cain aimed the gun at Marcus’s head and a silent shot was delivered. Marcus immediately stopped struggling and slouched over, blood dripping out of his head._

Chloe brought a hand over her mouth to hide her horror. He was a fraud! He was a killer! And she was dating him!

_“Get rid of the body,” Cain ordered and slipped the gun away. The men in black nodded._

_“I have one more task for you,” Cain fished around his inner pocket and came out with two pictures, “I want you to have him kidnapped.” Cain showed them a picture of a sharply dressed man – Lucifer Morningstar._

_“Get him out of Los Angeles and keep him out of my way,” Cain instructed, “but there’s a catch.” He showed them a picture of a sensibly dressed woman – Chloe Decker._

_“You have to make sure you knock him out when the woman is nearby,” Cain said, “Otherwise this won’t work. She can’t see you and you aren’t to lay a finger on her. She’s all mine. Take the man away from here and keep him out of Los Angeles.”_

_“You want him killed off, boss?” one guy asked._

_“You can give it a shot, but he won’t die,” Cain warned, “I don’t care what you do, just keep him away from **her**.” The men nodded in understanding…_

The memory faded back to the shapeless hologram. Chloe couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Lucifer really had been kidnapped.

“Did you know about this?” she asked, fearful of the answer.

“Yes, he told me a while ago,” Lucifer nodded, “but I didn’t realise he’d killed the _real_ Marcus Pierce.” Chloe looked down in disappointment.

“How can you hide this from me, Lucifer?” she asked, “I thought you trusted me. I thought we were partners!”

“You’re a woman of reason, Detective,” Lucifer turned to her pleadingly as she pulled away, “I told you and you didn’t believe me. Can you really blame me for not coming clean about some of the things in my life?”

“How can I believe you when you’re ranting about being the Devil half of the time?!” she whispered yelled, not wanting to bring any more attention to them. Lucifer looked at her bewildered.

“After everything you’ve seen, after everything I’ve done, you still don’t believe me,” Lucifer looked at her in disbelief, “See, _this_ is why I never tell you these things. You need evidence and even when it’s handed to you, you still don’t believe!”

“Lucifer, what happened to you was tragic and horrible,” Chloe said with tears in her eyes, “but there was no proof that you were the Devil!”

“Really?” Lucifer gave her an incredulous look, “The time frame didn’t add up, Chloe! Did you noticed how I never aged? What about the fact that I had outlived Landon? He lived till he was almost 80 years old! His descendants are still around, all of whom I am watching over! You saw me die in that warehouse with Malcom, but I came back. I died again saving you from that poison. You’ve seen me throw men twice the size of me without breaking a sweat. I have nothing else to show you that will prove that I am the Devil!” Lucifer was breathing hard. Chloe was confused and in tears. Her eyes drifted to Marcus. Lucifer followed her gaze.

“You just witnessed the world’s first murder!” Lucifer hissed, “He is immortal, Chloe. He came here to rid himself of that curse and he thought you were his key to that!”

“How?” Chloe asked, “That doesn’t make any sense, Lucifer! I’m just Chloe Decker, a-a nobody! Now all of a sudden, your sister starts rambling about how you’re human around me – I mean, what does that even _mean?”_

“It means that you’re special, Chloe!” Lucifer cupped her face, “Don’t you see that yet. You make me vulnerable. I bleed around you. Pierce thought that you could help him loose his immortality the way you did me.”

“But I didn’t do anything!”

“Not knowingly,” Lucifer breathed, “You’re a miracle, Chloe. A gift from God. You were brought onto this Earth by my father with the ability to see past my defences, my mojo – all of it, until all that’s left was just… me.”

“I-I… Lucifer, this is too much,” she pulled away and ran a hand through her hair, “How… what… you can’t actually be the Devil? God can’t actually exist!” Before Lucifer could try to convince her again, the smashing of windows and the opening of elevators and doors, cut him off.

“FBI! FREEZE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is coming to an end (obvi). I don't like writing stories with too many chapters and I've got an exam coming up that I gotta study for. I'd also recommend reading some of my work on Wattpad if you haven't already - it's all just Lucifer fics (for now 😏)  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/tristischimaeram


	8. Gunfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the FBI are hear! Yay..?

There was a series of screams at the sudden sound. The terrorists immediately raised their guns and weapons. Heavily armed FBI agents came storming in guns of all sorts drawn, pointed at the terrorists.

“Everyone get down!” Dan yelled before the loud sound of guns shooting began echoing through the precinct. The screams intensified as everyone ducked under furniture or against the floor. The terrorists took cover where they could and fired shots. Lucifer lunged at Chloe and threw his body on top of hers. Chloe landed on her stomach with Lucifer’s weight protecting her body. What was happening? Why were the FBI getting involved? What about the bomb?

Dan and Ella crawled over to them.

“We can go to the roof through that door,” Dan pointed to a door at the very back of the bullpen.

“What about all these people?” Chloe asked.

“It’ll be safer to get them out after the shooting stops. We need to get out there and warn them about the bomb and help anyway we can.”

Lucifer turned to Chloe, letting her have the last call.

“Guys, whatever we do, we need to do it now,” Ella called over the gunfire, “and what do we do about Pierce?”

“We can’t risk going back for him,” Chloe shook her head, “Let’s go.” Lucifer nodded and eased of Chloe a little but stayed on top of her. Chloe got up and began crawling towards the door. The four didn’t get very far. A table came flying at them, sliding along the floor at them. Lucifer pushed Dan and Ella out of the way. He wrapped his arms around Chloe and turned their bodies out of the way, the opposite side from Dan and Ella. The table had pinned Dan and Ella against the wall.

“Dan! Ella!” Chloe cried out. Lucifer between the door and the two people trapped to the wall by the table.

“Go! Get out of here!” Dan yelled, “We’ll be out with the civilians!”

“Detective, we have to go,” Lucifer spoke into Chloe’s ears. She turned her head to capture his eyes. Her eyes flitted to Dan and Ella.

“We can’t leave them!” she protested, but Lucifer wasn’t in the mood to argue. He got back onto all fours and tugged Chloe up into the same position. He pushed her forward.

“Lucifer, we can’t leave them!”

“Don’t worry about us, Chloe,” Ella called out, “Go!”

“Think of Trixie,” Dan delivered the final blow. Chloe sobbed as Lucifer continued to drag her away. She gave into his strength and let him guide her away, eyes never straying from the friend she left behind. Once they were relatively clear of the gun fire. He pulled them up but stayed crouched. His grip on Chloe’s arm tightened as he dragged her towards a door at the back of the bullpen. He pushed open the door and shoved them both inside.

The sound of gunfire instantly quietened.

“We need to move, Chloe,” Lucifer whispered and turned her body to the flight of stairs in front of him. He laced his hand with hers and began his ascent up the stairs. He pulled her up the stairs, Chloe stumbling after him.

“Lucifer, we can’t leave them,” Chloe shook her head as they climbed up the winding steps, “It’s wrong. We have to go back.”

“Now really isn’t a good time to be the Good Detective and save the day.”

“How can you just leave them?”

Lucifer turned to her, anger evident in his eyes.

“It wasn’t exactly a picnic leaving those two down there,” Lucifer snapped, “They will make it out. The more survivors we get out of this the better.” Chloe didn’t look convinced.

“Chloe, if that was us in their place, you’d want them to go.” It wasn’t a question. He said it as a statement. Chloe’s shoulders sagged in defeat.

“They will be okay,” Lucifer promised, “Now, come on.” He turned around and pulled a dejected Chloe up the stairs. They ascended the stairs in silence until they reached the top. The door was locked, but Lucifer easily kicked it open. Chloe’s jaw dropped as the thick red door snapped open. Lucifer pulled them out into the open air. They both couldn’t resist the big breath of fresh air they took.

Lucifer pulled them a little away from the door.

“Right, I’m going back,” Lucifer announced. Chloe’s eyes snapped up to him.

“What? No!” Chloe looked at him like he was crazy, “Why the Hell did you just come out if you were going back in?”

“To get you out, obviously,” Lucifer stated, “Besides, I know neither of us would forgive me if something happened to those two.”

“I’m coming with you,” Chloe stated fiercely.

“Chloe, I know you’re going to hate me for pulling this argument on you,” Lucifer began, “but my family and I didn’t suffer as much as we did to keep you alive only to have you run straight to your death.” Her shoulders slumped again. Her eyes brimmed with tears.

“That’s not fair, Lucifer,” she shook her head. Lucifer took a step forward and cupped her face.

“I know,” he smiled sadly, “I’m sorry. I’ll be back.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. His lips burned her forehead as she closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, Lucifer was gone.

* * *

Lucifer walked down the stairs and to the door back into the precinct. He could still hear gunshot, but they had lessened. He carefully opened the door and slid inside quickly. He slid along the floor, so he was hiding behind a knocked over table. He leaned past the side to find Dan and Ella, but a bullet hit the corner of his table making him jerk back.

“Bollocks.”

He peeked over the top of the table. An FBI was fighting a terrorist using hand-to-hand combat. Another few were hiding behind the vending machine as they shot bullets at the captors under the stairs. Lucifer froze when he found Pierce’s body lying in the middle of the precinct, bloodied, and filled with bullets.

His stood up carefully, staying crouched as he rushed over to Pierce’s body. He felt for a pulse, keeping his head low to save himself from harm. Lucifer didn’t feel the steady beat of his pulse under his fingertips – he was gone.

“Lucifer!”

Lucifer’s voice snapped up to the source of the voice. He stood up to his full height as he saw Dan and Ella being dragged away by FBI agents to safety. Lucifer couldn’t help the relief he felt.

“Watch out!” Ella screamed. Lucifer’s brows furrowed. He turned to follow her panicked eyes. A man dressed in black stood with a gun pointed straight at Lucifer’s chest atop the first platform on the stairs. Lucifer didn’t have a chance to react as the man pulled the trigger. The last thing Lucifer heard was Ella and Dan’s fading screams and his words of promise to Chloe as his feet flung of the ground when his body was knocked backwards by the bullet that hit him square in the chest from the man’s gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter - thought yall might need a break from reading my long ass essay chapters 😂😂


	9. Jump

Lucifer awoke with a short gasp, arching his back of the floor, but staying down. He looked around groggily, the precinct ceiling all he could see. He turned his head. Pierce’s corpse lay next to him. He looked around for anything that might explain what was happening. He caught the dead body of one of their captors along with FBI agents, equally motionless. How was this possible? He shouldn’t be alive! Lucifer lifted his head up a fraction glance at his chest, but instead of a heavy onslaught of blood, there was simple bullet-sized hole with a metal bullet wedged in between the fabric. His nimble fingers picked up the bullet and examined. His eyes drifted to the ceiling – Chloe must be far enough away!

“We’re surrounded. Let’s just turn ourselves in, man.”

The familiar voice of their assailants caught Lucifer’s ears. Lucifer let his head drop and held his breath, not bothered by the lack of air – it’s not like he actually needed it.

“No,” another growled, “We’re not going to prison.”

“What other choice do we have?” hissed another one. For a moment, it was silent. No more gun fire. No more FBI agent voices trying to guide screaming civilians out of the building.

“Wait, Morningstar!” the second man clicked his fingers at the idea.

“Huh?” the first asked.

“I saw Morningstar and his girlfriend going out that door to the roof,” the man explained, “The idiot came back down, and I shot him dead. See?” Lucifer would bet money that they were looking at his motionless form.

“His girl could still be up there,” the man continued, “She has no weapon and its three against one. If we can get her as hostage, we can still win this thing!” Lucifer’s insides hollowed – why did he leave Chloe defenceless on roof?

“That may actually work,” one agreed. From what Lucifer could gather, there were three of them.

“Let’s go then!”

Lucifer heard them turn their backs to him. He used this to his advantage and stood up briskly. He marched over to the three figures making their way to the door as silently as he could.

“That won’t be happening,” Lucifer growled. They didn’t even have time to turn around before Lucifer slammed two of their heads together, knocking them to the ground. The remaining one turned around, gun raised.

“Wh-what? I shot you!” his hands shook. Lucifer gave him a devious grin that sent shivers down his spine.

“I got better,” he shrugged nonchalantly and delivered a sharp punch. The armed man fell to the ground next to his friends who were starting to get up. Lucifer didn’t have time to fight them all off – Chloe was his priority. He broke into a run towards the back door. By the time he opened the door, he could hear the men already starting to stand.

He exited the bullpen and immediately started running up the stairs. By the time he was halfway up the first flight of stairs, the three men came crashing into the stairwell. He heard the fire of a gun, but the bullet ricocheted off his back. Lucifer sighed in relief as he continued to run up the stairs, but that relief was only short-lived as he realized that the closer he got to Chloe, the greater the chance of one of those bullets leaving a mark.

By the time he was halfway up, he began to crouch against the railing, hoping that their bullets wouldn’t touch him.

“You’re a dead man, Morningstar!” one of them roared. They were gaining on him and Lucifer could see the thick, red door he had kicked down. He would make it there before them, but what then? He was as defenceless as Chloe. The sound of a bullet hitting the metal railing next to him made him jump out of his thoughts.

 _‘Right, get to Chloe first, worry about the rest later,’_ he thought.

He ran up the last flight of stairs and to the door. He covered his head as a bullet shot the wall next to him. He looked down to see the men a flight of stairs away. He turned away from them and shoved open the door. He stumbled out, Chloe a few yards in front of him, closer to the back of the building than the front.

“DETECTIVE, RUN!” Lucifer yelled as he began to run, “RUN TO THE BACK OF THE BUILDING!” Chloe’s eyes snapped up to Lucifer’s panicked and running form. Her eyes widened as thee of the terrorists came tumbling out of the door. Trusting Lucifer, she began running to the back of the building.

“KEEP RUNNING!” Lucifer yelled, “DON’T LOOK BACK! DON’T STOP!”

What? Chloe was approaching the edge of the building quickly. Why was he telling her to not stop? There was nowhere else to run!

“LUCIFER, THE EDGE!”

“JUST KEEP RUNNING, CHLOE! TRUST ME!”

Chloe could hear Lucifer was closer to her, but the heavy thud of footsteps behind him were getting closer too. The edge was getting closer and closer. She was approaching the low stone fencing around the edge which she could easily jump over.

“LUCIFER!” she cried out in warning. What did she do? Did she keep running? Should she trust Lucifer – the man that had hid, yet sacrificed so much?

“JUMP, CHLOE!” Lucifer yelled, “DO IT! JUMP!” Was he out of his mind? A jump from that height would kill them! But what else could she do? Stay up here, die at the hands of terrorist. Jump down, praying Lucifer had a plan to save them.

Chloe approached the edge, Lucifer behind her. Without thinking, she jumped up onto the stone fencing and propelled herself forward, jumping off the back of the building.

“LUUUCIFERRRR!” she screamed as she plummeted down to Earth. Lucifer saw her jump and didn’t hesitate to jump after her, joining the plummet to their deaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapters already written - i just like making yall suffer 😂😘


	10. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FINALE!!!  
> thought i'd nvr get to this lmao

Chloe’s stomach was flipping and turning as she screamed. She could feel herself falling, the ground approaching at a dangerous rate. Her body was being flipped around like a pancake in the air, but she managed to gain some control and flip herself around so her back was to the incoming ground.

“LUCIFER!” she screamed, reaching out for him. He was falling face first, arms reaching out for her.

“HOLD ON, DETECTIVE!” Lucifer called out. His arms were getting closer and closer. He snapped his arms to his side, propelling himself forward until Chloe was in his reach. His hands shot back out again to Chloe. They laced around her back and pulled her closer. Chloe sighed in slight relief and wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

“I’ve got you, Chloe,” Lucifer breathed into her ear, “Hold on.” Chloe tucked her face into the crook of his neck, the harsh cutting wind hurting her face and ears. Suddenly, the sound of something unfurling and a loud crack filled her ears. She screamed as she suddenly stopped falling, instead, being tugged up harshly. Lucifer’s grip on her tightened, one arm supporting her back firmly and the other holding her head to him.

What was happening? Why were they moving up? Had gravity decided to stop working? Chloe was breathing heavily as she felt the air around her settle. They moved up higher and slowly came to a stop, floating in the air. Chloe was sure her hands would leave bruises at how hard she grabbed Lucifer. What was going on?

Desperate for answers, Chloe slowly pulled her face out of the crook of Lucifer’s neck. Lucifer let her head go to hold onto her legs by her thighs. What Chloe saw made her gasp. She was gripping tightly to Lucifer’s shoulders as they lay horizontally in the air, but that wasn’t what made Chloe’s stomach drop. For coming out of Lucifer’s back were two magnificent, pure white feathered wings. They were gliding easily through the air, holding them both up. Chloe looked down to see a field of fluffy white clouds, hiding them from the city below.

Chloe’s breathing accelerated as she pulled back to look at Lucifer. Lucifer’s eyes looked terrified as they locked with hers.

“It’s all true,” Chloe breathed, “It’s all true.” Lucifer watched her intently, to shocked to speak.

“Oh my God!” Chloe’s eyes widened. She looked up in realization.

“God!” she gasped then looked down, “Hell!” She looked to Lucifer frantically.

“You…” she breathed, “You’re the Devil!” Lucifer finally managed to find his voice.

“Chloe… I…”

“Holy shit!” she gasped, “What… how… God! He’s your _dad_ … and I’m… holy shit!” Lucifer could feel Chloe growing restless in his arms. She tried to push him away to get some space to breathe through the new information.

“And I… make you bleed,” she realised, “The Devil!... Maze… my roommate’s a demon! This is too much. This way too much… I… I can’t…” She tried to push Lucifer away, not thinking about the fact that they were over 100 feet up in the air.

“Chloe, Chloe,” Lucifer struggled to hold onto her struggling form, “You need to calm down. Relax.” But Chloe was beyond reason.

“I can’t deal with this, Lucifer,” Chloe gasped, “I can’t be here.” She tried to shove him away. Lucifer came to a halt, making her squeal in surprise. He hovered in the air, trying to hold onto Chloe.

“Chloe!” Lucifer shook her, “Look, look!” He pointed behind her. Chloe whimpered as Lucifer turned them slightly, so their side were to whatever he was pointing at.

“Look,” Lucifer breathed, “Focus on that. Don’t think about anything else.” Chloe listened to him and turned her head to see what he was pointing at. She gasped in wonder.

Before them was a field of clouds. They curved and hung fluffy in the sky. It was like a beautiful snow-covered field, rising and falling in the sky like the hills down below. The sun was starting to set behind a line of clouds, it’s light shining warmly on the angel and the human hovering on its terrain. Its light decorated the clouds as far as it could reach, the sky around it drifting into beautiful purples and pinks as dusk began to rise. The occasional star twinkled down at them, showing off its sparkling nature. Chloe couldn’t believe the beauty of what she was seeing. Her breathing had calmed with her struggling. Lucifer could feel her heartbeat had eased back to its usual happy rhythm. He held her carefully as she rested her head on his chest, gazing at the setting of the sun. Lucifer stayed silent and let her admire the Sun and the occasional stars hovering above the sea of white.

“Detective,” he stroked her hair soothingly. Chloe sighed peacefully and looked up at him. She shifted up so he could hold her better. Her gaze drifted to his calmly flapping wings. Lucifer let her observe him, trying to decipher her analytical expression.

“Are you afraid?” he asked. Chloe pulled her attention off his wings and to Lucifer’s warm brown eyes. She observed him for a moment longer. She should be afraid, in the arms of the Devil, hundreds of feet above the ground.

“No,” she answered, “No, I’m not afraid.” The surprise on Lucifer’s face was evident.

“You’re not?”

Chloe shook her head no. She reached up and traced the features of his face. He jerked back in surprise but held still.

“You’re beautiful,” she whispered, “and I’m not just saying it because of your wings – although they are magnificent.” Lucifer was desperately trying to understand her. Why wasn’t she screaming her vocal cords dry?

“You are beautiful,” she continued, “Your eyes. Your smile. Your soul. Your goodness.” Lucifer took in a sharp breath at that. Chloe cupped his face with both hands, trusting him to hold her up.

“How could I be afraid?” Chloe asked, “After everything you sacrificed, everything you did – fear isn’t what I feel. I feel love, Lucifer.” Lucifer seemed to choke. He leaned into her touch, desperate for her comfort. Chloe swallowed nervously.

“Lucifer… I… I love you,” she whispered. Lucifer’s eyes widened. She loved him. How… A million questions bombarded both their minds, but Lucifer pushed them all aside to say,

“I love you, Chloe.”

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped against his soft lips and melted into the embrace. Her hands wrapped around his neck as Lucifer’s hands supported her back and legs. A spark simmered between their lips, spreading all over their body. Chloe bit his lip teasingly and Lucifer immediately allowed her access. When her tongue slid graced the inside of his mouth, his wings vibrated in ecstasy and gave way. Chloe and Lucifer pulled away as Chloe squealed when they dropped. Lucifer immediately righted them, cheeks tinging a little red.

“Sorry,” he muttered, glaring at the inconveniences on his back. Chloe giggled and rested her head on his forehead.

“Bloody things seem to have a mind of their own sometimes,” Lucifer scowled. Chloe couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of her. She leaned down and pecked his lips. Immediately, his scowl was replaced with a smile.

“Are you really okay with… what I am?” he asked nervously. Chloe smiled down at him and nodded.

“I still have loads of questions and will need some time to… wrap my head around everything, but… I’m not going to run or scream or try to exorcise you or… well, you get the idea,” Chloe chuckled. Lucifer sighed in relief and hid in Chloe’s shoulder. He pressed a kiss to her neck, making her squirm.

“Oh, ticklish, are we?”

“No,” she lied, but Lucifer caught the flush on her face.

“Something to explore another time,” he winked, “Right now, we should probably go down and tell them we’re not dead.” Chloe eyed the unseeable ground below them.

“Okay, but… slowly, please,” Chloe insisted, “I really don’t want to throw up on you after I told you I love you.” Lucifer laughed at that and nodded. He pulled Chloe’s head to his shoulder and very slowly dipped down, making Chloe’s stomach flip. She squealed lightly as they broke through the layer of cool clouds and towards the city below. They glided easily through the air, but Chloe was too afraid to open her eyes. She didn’t notice when they landed safely on the ground.

“Detective, we’re on the ground now,” Lucifer chuckled, running his hand up and down her back soothingly. Chloe peeked open one eye and sure enough they were on the ground in an alleyway.

“Right,” she took in a deep breath and tried to get off Lucifer, but her limbs remained locked in a tight grip around him, “I think I need help.” Lucifer chuckled and carefully unlocked her tight grip on him. Her legs dropped to the floor and gave out, but Lucifer shot out and wrapped his arm around her waist. He steadied her as Chloe’s hands lay on his chest.

“No more flying for you,” Lucifer chuckled. Chloe joined him and nodded woozily.

“Right,” she shook herself, “I think I’m good.” Lucifer let his grip on her loosen but stayed pressed against her. When she didn’t collapse, Lucifer whipped his wings away and laced his hand with Chloe’s. Chloe’s eyes widened at the sudden disappearance of two of his limbs.

“How…”

“Later,” he kissed her cheek and tugged her out of the alleyway. Chloe let him guide her until she could gather her bearings. When she settled herself, she gained back some control as Lucifer slipped back to following her lead, letting _her_ guide _him._ They turned a corner and came face to face with emergency services piled in front of LAPD. People were rushing around frantically, trying to find people, heal people.

“Dan, Ella!” Chloe waved her hand to two figures sitting motionless on the sidewalk. Their eyes snapped up to see Chloe and Lucifer rushing towards them, hand in hand.

“Oh my God!” Ella sobbed and darted off the sidewalk. Ella jumped at them both and embraced them in a huge hug. Lucifer squirmed uncomfortably as Chloe returned the hug with her free arm, her other hand still in Lucifer’s.

“You guys are okay,” Dan came up to them. Ella pulled away, Chloe and Lucifer’s hands slipping apart as Chloe embraced Dan. They pulled apart, Dan and Ella staring at Lucifer.

“We saw you get shot!” Dan eyes the bullet hole in his shirt. Chloe’s eyes snapped to him.

“What?”

Lucifer winced at the unnecessary worry.

“I got better,” he gave them the poor excuse he gave the terrorists. Chloe eyed him suspiciously, making it known that he would be questioned about it later.

“Doesn’t matter,” Ella sighed, “We’re so glad you’re not dead.” Chloe smiled fondly at Lucifer. She stepped closer to him as he lifted his arm around her.

“Yeah, us too,” Chloe wrapped her own arm around the back of his waist. Ella and Dan eyed the two, both suspecting more to the story than they had known.

“Pierce, sorry, _Cain_ is dead,” Lucifer informed them, “For good, this time.” Everyone nodded in understanding, no one sure how to feel.

“The terrorists were arrested on the roof – well, the ones that lived,” Dan said, “and there was no bomb. That’s why they invaded.” Chloe had figured as much.

“A bunch of stuff were damaged, but we should be able to go back to work in about a week,” Ella stated. Lucifer’s brow raised in glee. He looked down at Chloe suggestively.

“A week?” he mused, “I wonder what two people could do together in a whole week.” Chloe rolled her eyes as his hand drifted to slip into the back pocket of her jeans teasingly.

“Hmm,” Chloe pretended to think, “Oh! I know!” She leaned up as seductively as she could to Lucifer. Lucifer, surprised, leaned down towards her.

“Do tell, Detective.”

“How about, you and I… get together… maybe at your place… and…”

“Yes?” Lucifer fell into her gaze, breathing in her scent.

“And… finish off all that extra paperwork you never help me with?” Chloe burst into laughter at Lucifer’s dejected expression. Ella eyed the two in glee.

“Something definitely went down on Deckerstar Island,” she raised her brows suggestively at Chloe. Lucifer pulled away from Chloe and scowled.

“For that, I’m going to kiss you in front of alllll your colleagues,” Lucifer smirked and pulled her closer. Before she could protest, Lucifer smashed his lips down on hers persistently. Ella immediately hooted in joy. Her outburst of joy had caught everyone’s attention. Chloe fell into the kiss, vaguely aware of the sudden burst of applause, cat calls and whistles. When Lucifer was satisfied, he pulled back and threw his arm around Chloe’s shoulder. She stood there dazed as her colleagues cheered her and Lucifer on.

“You’re a dead Devil, Lucifer,” Chloe glared up at him, but he saw the amusement on her features. Lucifer couldn’t repress the grin that spread across his face, pulling her closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand that concludes another lucifer fanfic! thank u sm to all u readers. ur comments and ideas helped me write this story. dont forget to leave kudos and share this with others. I don't own any of these characters - they all belong to netflix (except for those random few i made up) let me know wat yall thought of the whole story. thanks again everyone and stay safe  
> \- T   
> xoxo


End file.
